La obtención de la fortaleza
by PaoCriss
Summary: Un nuevo peligro acecha a la aldea oculta de la Hoja. Un peligro que daban por muerto... O al menos por vencido. Naruto, Hinata y Sai emprenden una terrible misión que pondrá es riesgo sus vidas, y uno de ellos tendrá que despedirse para siempre. Naruto tendrá que hallar la manera de impedirlo, pero parece inevitable. Una historia de amor, acción y muerte.
1. Capítulo 1 Ausencia

¡Hola a todos! Soy Paola, mucho gusto. Soy de México y tengo 16 años. Verán, me gusta mucho Naruto, y he leído uno que otro fic, sobre todo Naruhina, y la verdad nunca pensé en hacer el mío propio, pero aquí está, ya me dirán ustedes si fue un error o no XD. Me gustan los fics con suspenso, drama y acción, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo y se den una idea de mi estilo. Gracias por leer si es que lo haces. Los dejo de enfadar y les hago presente mi primer trabajo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 **Ausencia**

 _Toc Toc_

Naruto escuchó con ánimo los golpes que procedían de la puerta del departamento. Sonrió gustoso.

Había invitado a sus amigos a pasar el Año Nuevo en su casa, ya que había insistido en que era la oportunidad perfecta de que probaran su Ramen casero que Ichiraku le había enseñado encantado, y que tanto les alardeaba. Le fue muy difícil, pero lo consiguió. Después de todo, él era Naruto Uzumaki y él nunca se daba por vencido. Ya habían llegado la mayoría, entre ellos estaban Sai, Choji, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten y Shikamaru.

-¡Ya voy! -exclamó el rubio apurado, mientras servía a toda prisa una taza de café a Shino y a Choji que la tomaron con cuidado.

-Tal vez sea Sakura -dijo Rock Lee sonriente y esperanzado. Los demás lo miraban con cara de ''Ahí va de nuevo''. Sasuke se limitaba a voltear la cara y expresar sus típicos ''Hmp''

-O tal vez sea Hinata -objetó Ino pensativamente- Que raro, ella suele llegar muy temprano a todos lados.

Naruto se desocupó de su tarea y caminó deprisa hacia la puerta preguntándose quién sería.

Abierta una vez la puerta, el rubio pudo ver una chica de pelo rosa que le sonreía nerviosa.

-Siento la tardanza -se disculpó suspirando- Me topé con un maldito en el camino, así que le di su merecido -explicó con expresión molesta recordando su encuentro con un pervertido que la acosaba en el trayecto.

Naruto tragó saliva pensando con estremecimiento cómo estaría el pobre sujeto después de que Sakura-chan se encargara de él.

-Pasa -la invitó- y Sakura se unió con los demás.

Pasaron 20 minutos y ni rastro de la chica del Byakugan.

-Bien, el Ramen ya está listo, creo que debemos comenzar -dijo Naruto observando su reloj, extrañado de la ausencia de su amiga.

-¿Dónde estará Hinata?- preguntó Tenten preocupada -Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿estará enferma? -cuestionó perpleja, para luego mirar directamente hacia el rubio. -¿Si la invitaste, verdad Naruto?

Naruto, que estaba concentrado en servir los platos, no captó la pregunta de su amiga a la primera, hasta que comprendió lo que quería decir.

¡Claro que la invité-ttebayo! -repuso inquieto- Estaba seguro de que vendría, probablemente decidió quedarse con su familia. -Encogió los hombres, sin saber que más decir-.

Tenten lo miraba con una ceja alzada, pero desistió de su argumento, y junto con los demás empezó a comer.

Todos charlaban animadamente sobre sus propósitos de Año Nuevo, y sobre cómo pensaban cumplirlos.

-¡Yo me comeré 900 salchichas! -afirmó Choji saboreando su Ramen.

-Tú siempre pensando en comer -lo reprendió Ino- Mi propósito será tener un novio muy sexy -sonrió socarronamente

-El mío ser la mejor Ninja Médico que el mundo haya visto -gritó Sakura ilusionada.

-Yo empezaré por algo más sencillo, recolectaré 1000 armas ninja -dijo Tenten con aire soñador.

¿¡Y eso es más fácil!? -chilló Lee incrédulo- Mi propósito será darle 10,000 vueltas a la aldea.

Tenten suspiró exasperada, mientras que los demás exclamaban un _¡QUÉ..!_ -¡Eso no es más fácil que coleccionar armas ninja! -le recriminó-.

-Da igual -repuso Kiba- Yo seré Hokage, y superaré a cualquiera, empezando por Naruto -le sonrió desafiante-.

-No creo que eso sea un propósito de Año Nuevo, eso es un propósito a largo plazo -lo perforó Sasuke con voz serena y distante- Yo reconstruiré el clan Uchiha y le daré prestigio, tal y como antes.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraban compresivos, y algo serios.

Sai rompió el silencio e hizo una de sus típicas sonrisas, y levanto levemente un dedo.

-Yo seré un recolector de historias.

Todos se giraron a verlo confundidos. _¿Eh?_ dijeron todos al unísono.

Sai ni se inmutó, su sonrisa persistía.

-Me propongo a escribir una historia, y para ello -añadió observando a los presentes- necesitaré diferentes historias, que iré recolectando y al final, las uniré en una sola.

Todos lo miraban sin entenderlo del todo.

-Qué extraño eres Sai -arguyó Kiba con el rostro anonadado. Sai sólo sonrió más.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito, por cierto Shikamaru? -preguntó Ino con curiosidad- Se rumorea que le pides a Tsunade-sama todas las misiones que tengan que ver con ir a Suna.

Shikamaru casi escupe el té que bebía con tranquilidad por las palabras de su loca amiga. La mayoría lanzó sendas risitas.

¿D-De qué hablas? -exclamó titubeante y notablemente sonrojado. Ino se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su reacción.

-¡Vamos, admite que te gusta esa chica de la Arena! No creo que vayas hasta allá para saludar al kazekage... ¿Ya le pediste a Temari-san que sea tu novia? ¿O te lo propondrás este año? -sonrió su amiga impertinentemente

Shikamaru suspiró muerto de verguenza, Ino nunca cerraba la boca.

-Mi propósito es pasar más tiempo con mi padre, de hecho -confesó sin tanta convicción y apuró a su té nuevamente.

-Yo cumpliré 50 misiones de rango S -expuso Shino seriamente como solía ser él siempre.

Lo miraron sorprendidos, sabiendo que Shino nunca bromeaba.

Después de un rato, siguieron comiendo, pero después Sai recordó que Naruto no había dicho nada y se mantenía un poco al margen de la reunión, después de todo él era el anfitrión.

-¿Y tú, que te propones para este año Naruto? -preguntó Sai escudriñando al rubio fijamente.

-¿Yo? bueno, eh, no lo había pensado -repuso avergonzado mientras sonreía- ¿Es necesario tener propósitos?

-¡Pues claro! -intervino Choji a la vez que masticaba unas papas- Sin propósitos no sabrás que es lo que esperas de ti mismo en el Año, por eso debes escribirlos, o al menos memorizarlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Choji -dijo Tenten- ¿No tienes algo que quieras cambiar, o algo que quieras lograr en este año?.

Naruto se puso a pensar. Su sueño siempre había sido ser Hokage, pero sus amigos en algo tenían razón, tenía que proponerse cosas más sencillas a corto plazo, y más en Año Nuevo, ¿qué se podría proponer para alcanzar su sueño?

-Supongo que cuando lo sepa, se los haré saber -respondió con convicción- ¡Ya verán-ttebayo!

Los demás sólo rieron ante su entusiasmo y alzaron sus copas.

Después de unos minutos siguieron charlando, a la vez que Naruto se alejaba a la cocina para buscar las uvas con las que festejarían el Año y sacaba la sidra del refrigerador.

Empezó a tararear mientras pelaba la fruta y secaba las 11 copas, cuando se percató que sus amigos empezaron a susurrar de una manera confidencial.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Hinata? -preguntó Sakura en voz baja y sintiéndose preocupada.

-No creo que esté enferma, de seguro no habrá querido venir -contestó Ino con seguridad.

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices? -le preguntó Shikamaru a la rubia, escéptico- No es propio de Hinata hacer eso.

-Quizá está molesta con Naruto -opinó Sasuke medio indiferente.

-Podría ser -aportó Tenten- Hinata se volvió... No sé como decirlo... más confiada, o más resignada, no lo sé, pero de seguro esto tiene que ver con Naruto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto? -preguntó Sai sin entender nada.

-Hinata lo amaba, o al menos estoy seguro de que eso se terminó para ella -explicó Kiba, que él y Shino, parecían estar apartados de la conversación, pero era difícil ignorar el hecho de que hablaran de su compañera sin que entendieran sus motivos, que ellos alcanzaban a comprender mejor.

-Estoy seguro de que, Hinata por fin aceptó el hecho de no ser correspondida por Naruto, y trató de olvidarse de él; se pone a entrenar más que nunca y a realizar misiones de manera solitaria -corroboró Shino seriamente- No puedo entenderla del todo, pero está pasando por muchos cambios. Al principio, quería volverse más fuerte para alcanzar a Naruto, pero el parecía jamás verla, y simplemente sus caminos se fueron... distanciando.

Todos guardaron silencio, sopesando la información.

-Es cierto, no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que Naruto y Hinata estuvieron juntos en una misión, o al menos hablándose mutuamente. Es casi como si se evitaran. -Analizó Sai con una mirada enigmática.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde la muerte de Neji -se lamentó Lee con un dolor punzante- Creo que también tiene algo que ver eso; Hinata-chan sufrió más que todos, y algo me hace pensar que ella creía que Naruto la reconfortaría, después de todo, Hinata casi muere intentando salvarle la vida, pero al final, Neji fue el que murió.

Naruto sintió como si algo metálico le atravesara el corazón. Se encontraba en la cocina, y sus amigos pensaban que estaba demasiado lejos para oír palabra alguna, pero lo escuchó todo.

Se puso a recapacitar

¿Hinata lo odiaba?

Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, temblando, tratando en vano de alejar aquellos lúgubres pensamientos.

Era un idiota, ni siquiera recordaba que Hinata le había dicho que lo amaba. Se sintió terrible. Hinata se había alejado de él tal vez porque creía que ella le era indiferente, pero no era así.

El quería a Hinata, pero no podía decirse que la amaba, era su amiga, una chica bastante buena y tímida, aunque dudaba que ahora fuera así. Quería hablar con ella, arreglar todo, pero no sabía como. De seguro ella creía que era un imbécil que la había lastimado. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de sus sentimientos, y tratarla como si nada hubiera sucedido? No podía contener la furia que tenía consigo mismo. Además sus amigos también creían que era un imbécil. Vaya año.

Salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de cosas con la cabeza gacha y expresión herida.

Sakura se levantó para ayudarlo con las cosas, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Naruto estaba tenso.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó la pelirosa con recelo, fijándose en sus ojos apagados.

-Sí,sí -fue todo lo que dijo el rubio y se apresuró con los demás.

Comieron y bebieron, hablaron de todoy de nada. Algunos se percataron del mal humor de Naruto y trataban de hablar con él, pero todo fue en vano.

No volvieron a mencionar a Hinata en toda la noche, pensando que lo mejor era abandonar el tema por ahora.

Todos brindaron y pasaron una velada estupenda, pero Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Sakura no podía deshacerse de esa sensación que le provocaba ver a Naruto aislado de todos, era muy consiente del ánimo decaído de su amigo, ni siquiera el hecho de que Sasuke estaba cerca la distraía de ello.

Entonces pensó que quizá Naruto los había escuchado, y eso la hizo sentir más culpable. No era su intención, ni la de nadie ofender a su amigo, pero sabía que le afectaría reconocer sus errores con respecto a la chica ausente.

El Año Nuevo había llegado.

Después de abrazarse todos, y desearse un excelente año, le agradecieron a Naruto por haberlos invitado, y además lo felicitaron por su excelente ramen, que quedó muy bien, pero la práctica hace al maestro.

Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no fue muy convincente.

Era hora de irse a casa, pues los demás tenían que llegar con su familia.

Sakura le prometió a Naruto que hablaría con él en cuanto pudiera.

Naruto asintió sin ponerle mucha atención.

Una vez se fueron todos, se acostó en su cama. Sin dormir.

* * *

-¿Pudo ver algo? -susurró Kō levemente asustado.

-No. -Contestó conteniendo la respiración- Parece que todavía no hay nada

-Entonces adentrémonos.

-Sí.

...

-Me parece que llegamos al corazón del bosque -dijo Kō nervioso, pero decidido de cumplir con su labor.

¡AHG! -respingó Hinata, poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? -indagó Kō alarmado.

-Estoy bien, descuida, pero...

-¿Qué?.

-Me pareció percibir un movimiento repentino.

Kō observaba todo a su alrededor con su byakugan, sabiendo que algo no muy lejos de allí podía atacarlos si no tenían cuidado.

Hinata empuñaba sus manos con fuerza. Estaba asustada. Ella y su cuidador tenían que ir a inspeccionar el bosque en plena víspera del Año pero sabía que era muy importante, la Hokage había dado sendas órdenes de inspeccionar cualquier cosa sospechosa en el bosque, ya que algunos shinobis afirmaban haber detectado un chakra muy fuerte en la parte oscura del bosque. Necesitaban al clan Hyuga, y ella no les iba a fallar.

Hinata se tensó en seguida.

Hubo un cuchicheo en unos arbustos, como si alguien estuviera escondido.

-¿Escuchaste eso? -dijo Hinata a punto de perder la calma- Estoy cada vez más convencida de que hay algo justo entre nosotr...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una sombra saltó sobre ellos, haciéndoles caer al suelo, aturdidos.

¡Ah!- gritó Hinata ante el ataque, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se dispuso a atacar, cuando se percató de que la sombra se había ido.

Y se había llevado con él a su protector, Kō.

* * *

 **Bien, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, y quiero decirles que estoy muy convencida de que no les fallaré con esta historia, tengo una fantástica idea que no pienso desperdiciar. Así que Narufans, ¡Mándenme sus reviews! Diganme si les gustó el primer capítulo, si continuo, bla bla bla. Verán como esto se irá desarrollando...**

 **Me encantaría saber su opinión. Así que por favor, déjame un comentario :)**

 **Soy Paola Chávez, y escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes, subiré el capitulo 2 lo más pronto posible si esto tiene buena crítica por alguien...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Preparando El Ataque

Bueno, la verdad he tenido un problema para ver los reviews :'/ Subí el primer capítulo a las 4 de la mañana del 3 de enero y ya tengo 3 followers y favorites, gracias a **Patri26, SailorNeoQueen** y **annie marvell** por poner su fe en esta historia, y ser las primeras en ponerla en favoritos y demás. Espero no defraudarles. Si lees mi historia, me gustaría que me dejaras un comentario, diciéndome que te gusta, que no, o cualquier pregunta que desees hacerme, estoy para servirles, sólo que no entiendo porque tengo estos problemas... pero bueno, otro emocionante capítulo tengo para ustedes.

 **-ACLARACIONES-**

 ** _1\. Me mandaron un review en el que me pedían que Hinata se sacrificara por Naruto y Sai, y que muriera pero en realidad no :v. Pues miren,todavía ni subo la mision y ya andan con chorro XD pero me encantan sus comentarios y opiniones XD. Les daré un breve comentario (No se si lo vayan a tomar como Spoiler, asi que si no quieres leer sáltate esta parte) Hinata no es sacrificada (al menos eso creo yo) Pasan muchas cosas, las cuales verán más adelante, pero buenoooo Hinata sólo cumple con su deber... Y todo puede pasar, el summary no especifica a nadie en particular para que hagan rápidas conclusiones._**

 ** _2\. Una fan me hizo una pregunta muy inteligente (Buena observación MKristal) La época del fic es después de la Guerra como se habrán dado cuenta la mayoría por la ausencia de Neji (cries in mexicano) pero si esto es cierto ¿Por qué esta vivo el papá de Shikamaru? recordarán que Shikaku junto con Inoichi mueren en la guerra por la bomba del juubi, pero olvidé mencionarles (gran error mio) que en esta historia ellos no están muertos._**

 ** _3-RankaxAlto: No les puedo decir quien es el enemigo anticipadamente, creánme que cuando acaben de leer este capítulo, ya se darán una idea BASTANTE CLARA. Aun así mil gracias por decir que te está gustando sos un amor UuUr_**

 ************IMPORTANTE************

 _ **El capítulo 3 lo subiré el lunes 11 de Enero (Sin excepción) Empezaré a actualizar cada semana el día Lunes, no les puedo decir un horario concreto podría estar a cualquier hora del día, (espérenlo, que de ese día no pasa) Es cada semana para que en ese período de tiempo ir recibiendo sus hermosos reviews que me inspiran como escritora (contesto: dudas y preguntas de todo tipo) (Acepto quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones :'v)**_

 _ **3-Un agradecimiento especial a Shilany por tus palabras de aliento (shorare) Y la cuestión a resolver: ¿Qué edad tienen los personajes de este fic? No han pasado dos años como en The Last, sino uno, así que yo asumo que Hinata, Naruto y los demás tienen 17 años próximos 18. (y lo sé nadie quiere que muera nadie) u,u**_

 _ **En fin, varias personas más me mandaron su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho,a todos aquellos que me mandaron un review diciendo que esperarán con ansias el siguiente me hacen shorar :') Gracias por la buena aceptación que le dan a esto, considerando que es el primer capítulo y mi primera historia, espero cumplir sus expectativas como escritora los amo mil uwu**_

 _ **Sin más que decir les dejo de enfadarks para que disfruten del capítulo 2**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, sus personajes son exclusivamente de Masashi kishimoto; como la mayoría ya sabe. La historia en sí es producto de mi retorcida mente :v**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Preparando el ataque.**

 **...**

¡Pero qué estoy pensando! -maldecía Naruto mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño- Lo más seguro es que Hinata tuvo otras cosas que hacer; nada más -se convenció tratando de dormir de una vez por todas.

Pero la verdad, desde que sus amigos iban llegando, tenía que admitir que se percató de antemano de la ausencia de la Hyuga, puesto que ella nunca llegaba tarde a los eventos que asistía. Creyó que llegaría junto con Shino y Kiba, pero estos simplemente negaron con la cabeza diciendo que no sabían si vendría, puesto que no habían hablado con ella últimamente.

Todo era un lío y Naruto suspiró con resignación. No comprendía el por qué. Si Hinata lo odiaba, lo entendía, pero lo que no, era por qué no se había presentado cuando ella aceptó su invitación, y nunca le dijo que había cambiado de parecer o que le surgió un compromiso... todo era tan extraño.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-¿Y bien Hinata, ya sabes cuales vas a llevar? -inquirió Ino observando a la indecisa chica, que miraba admirada las bonitas flores de la tienda de los Yamanaka- ¿Por qué no te llevas las flores de loto? sé que te gustan mucho -recomendó la rubia con amabilidad._

 _Hinata negó con la cabeza._

 _-No, Ino, no son para ponerlas en casa, estoy buscando algo más representativo._

 _-¿Puedo preguntar par...? -antes de que formulara su duda, Hinata la interrumpió- ¡Quiero esas! -exclamó de repente, un poco sonrojada._

 _Ino volteó a ver las sencillas pero lindas margaritas que estaban al fondo._

 _-¿Esas? -se extrañó- Bueno, espera un momento iré a envolverlas._

 _En ese momento, Naruto estaba corriendo por la aldea, buscando a diestra y siniestra a sus amigos que les faltaba por invitar a su casa, mientras notaba con alegría que su amiga se encontraba muy cerca de ahí._

 _¡Hinata! -la saludó sonriente mientras se acercaba corriendo._

 _Hinata advirtió la presencia del rubio y se dio cuenta que iba muy agitado, se acercó lentamente para ir a su encuentro._

 _-Hola, Naruto-kun._

 _Naruto se agachó un poco para recuperar el aliento, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas._

 _-¡Hinata! -exclamó con el aliento entrecortado por la carrera- por fin te he encontrado, creí que estarías en la residencia Hyuga, pero ya veo que estabas aquí -esbozó una gran sonrisa- Te estaba buscando para invitarte a mi casa el próximo fin para celebrar Año Nuevo. ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Hinata se desconcertó al escuchar a Naruto, y enmudeció un instante_

 _En ese momento apareció Ino con un bonito ramo de Margaritas envuelto en un papel brilloso de color verde oliva y un listón blanco._

 _-¡Ino! -exclamó Naruto con su típico entusiasmo al ver a su otra amiga._

 _-Veo que eres tú Naruto -sonrió la rubia afectivamente- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?_

 _-Verás...-se rascó la nuca ligeramente avergonzado pero sin dejar de sonreír- Vengo a invitarlas a ambas a mi casa la próxima semana para pasar el Año Nuevo -explicó emocionado- Ichiraku me enseñó a preparar su delicioso ramen -pensó con satisfacción- ¡Quiero que lo prueben, ustedes y los demás-ttebayo!_

 _Ino sonrió complacida y afirmó con ilusión:_

 _-¡Puedes apostar a que ahí estaremos! ¿Verdad, Hinata? -volteó instintivamente a mirar a la ojiperla._

 _-Amh, yo.. -farfulleaba sin saber que decir. Miró a Naruto y sintió una extraña consternación. No se sentía con demasiadas ganas de ir a casa de Naruto, pero después de todo no quería verse mal con sus amigos. -Claro, ¿por qué no? -dijo por fin la chica Hyuga mirando el suelo._

 _Naruto se extrañó por su actitud distante, pero no dijo nada. Reparó en las flores que Ino le entregaba._

 _Negó con la cabeza, probablemente era su imaginación la que lo engañaba, Ino y Hinata le habían dicho que sí._

 _-¡Estupendo! -prorrumpió el Kyubi contento de ser aceptada su invitación- Las veré en mi departamento a eso de las 9:30 ¿está bien? ¡Nos vemos! -se despidió mientras se alejaba corriendo._

 _Hinata lo miraba desalentada, a la vez que Ino la miraba a ella extrañada._

 _-¿Todo bien Hinata?_

 _-S-SÍ -respondió la aludida- Nos vemos, Ino-chan._

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza, cómo si lo hubieran despertado de un mal sueño. Sus recuerdos lo habían llevado al momento en que vio a Hinata por última vez, y pasó por su mente ese comentario que había dicho Shino horas antes:

 _-Se pone a entrenar más que nunca y a realizar misiones de manera solitaria._

¿Qué había pasado con Hinata? Después de todo no se había imaginado su actitud distante.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla y hablar abiertamente con ella, no sabía a ciencia exacta el motivo, pero sentía que debía disculparse con ella, aunque no pudiera explicarse demasiado sus razones. Ella era su amiga y no quería perder ese vínculo. Tenía que encontrarla, y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Se puso rápido los zapatos y salió de su departamento hacia la intensa oscuridad de la medianoche del Año Nuevo.

* * *

¡Kō!- gritó Hinata Hyuga histéricamente. Sus gritos retumbaban en la espesura del bosque, provocando un inusual e incoherente eco. Había pasado una hora desde la desaparición de su protector, y no había encontrado ni un solo rastro. El miedo que había sentido se había esfumado. Estaba furiosa, quería encontrar a su colega e informar a la Hokage, pero algo le impedía salir de ahí.

¡Kō! -volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas -¿¡Dónde estas!?-. No hubo respuesta en todo ese tiempo. Estaba exhausta y sentía como su energía se disminuía cada vez más por el excesivo uso de su Byakugan.

Cayó de rodillas incapaz de dar otro paso más, cuando escuchó casi imperceptiblemente el sonido de un paso, muy cerca de ella.

Con todas sus fuerzas, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un un kunai explosivo.

Quien quiera que estaba detrás de ella lo había interceptado y lo esquivó.

Al ver la sombra de un hombre en la cortina del humo de la explosión, concentró el poco chakra que le quedaba en sus manos, lista para cualquier ataque, cuando logró distinguir a Sai en medio de la neblina.

-Sai-kun eres t-tú -dijo la peliazul con alivio- Lo siento, creí que... -Sai la cortó amablemente y sonrió como era su costumbre-. Descuida Hinata-chan, discúlpame a mi por haberte asustado -la miró entre apenado y divertido- La Hokage-sama me ha ordenado ir a buscarte, ya que se preocupó de que te tardaras tanto...-explicó el pálido chico observando fijamente a la cansada Hinata.

Hinata temblaba ligeramente. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Tsunade-sama que habían secuestrado a su protector? Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápida...

-Hinata -se acercó Sai alarmado al ver a la chica, que parecía estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hinata lo miró con el rostro sucio y conmocionado, intentando decirle con la mirada lo que no podía explicar con palabras. Sentía que se atragantaba y que veía borroso. Pronto se quedó sin energías y cayó al suelo.

¡Hinata! -gritó Sai aterrado, mientras corría hacia su amiga y trataba de reanimarla. Se acercó a su pecho y noto que su respiración era muy lenta y trabajosa.

-Debo sacarla de aquí. Inmediatamente. -se dijo así mismo sin perder tiempo.

* * *

Parpadeó muy lentamente, tratando de recobrar la conciencia, pero todo se le movía alrededor. Siguió parpadeando tratando de ubicarse.

-Veo que al fin despiertas -se burló una presencia en las sombras.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que -Que ha ocurrido? -indagó Kō desorientado- ¿Quién eres tú?- reclamó frustrado, tratando de observar con detalle a esos ojos en las tinieblas.

Notó que se encontraba encadenado de los brazos, alzado en una pared, inmovilizado, con los brazos extendidos, tenía cadenas de chakra en sus muñecas, al igual que sus pies juntos. Parecía crucificado.

La sombra soltó una larga carcajada.

-Descuida, todo lo que necesitas saber es que no te mataré... Aún.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -escupió el miembro del clan Hyuga perdiendo la cordura- ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando con nuestra aldea?.

Pudo ver como brillaban en la distancia aquellos ojos rojizos, demoníacos.

-Fácil mi amigo -río confiadamente la sombra- Venganza.

Kō sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, pero se oponía a demostrar debilidad.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata-sama? -gritó hecho una furia, mirando a todas partes.

El desconocido se empezaba a aburrir de su víctima, pero deseaba jugar con su mente, aunque fuese un poco.

-Esa chica, sí, esa chica inútil que te acompañaba -empezó a decir- Parece que no pudo leer mis movimientos y la deje inconsciente en el bosque. Pero no te angusties por ella, yo me preocuparía más por ti mismo -sonrió macabramente- Además, muy pronto le llegara el turno, a ella y a todos los bastardos de tu aldea.

-¿Quién diablos eres? -repitió el shinobi con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué quién soy? -reiteró el secuestrador- Esa es la cuestión, -empezó a caminar lentamente- No sé quién soy ahora. Todos mis compañeros han muerto, y me creían muerto a mi. ¿Que cosas, no? Muerto yo... El caso es, que me tomó un tiempo volver a unir cada parte de mi cuerpo -recordó con desdén- porque los hijos de puta de tu aldea trataron de enterrarme, suponiendo que estaría ahí para siempre ¿tú crees?.

 _Demonios_ pensó Kō para sí. ¿Se estaba enfrentando a un...?

-Así es, mi amigo -dijo su enemigo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Soy un...

* * *

Naruto sentía en el pecho una emoción rara. Se sentía ligeramente estúpido. Ir a la casa de una chica en plena víspera de Año Nuevo para hablar con ella sobre su relación, por más simple que esta pudiera ser, le parecía una bofetada en el rostro. Era inclusive gracioso, se sentía como un novio arrepentido que buscaba el perdón de la chica de sus sueños, pero esto no podía ser más lejano a la realidad. ¿Verdad?

Se paró en seco ante la enorme puerta _Shoji *****_ de la mansión Hyuga.

Naruto medito si debía tocar o no. Al final, acercó sus nudillos lentamente a la puerta, decidido a hablar con Hinata, cuando ésta se abrió de par en par sin previo aviso, y apareció Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga de repente, tan de prisa que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Ambos iban exaltados y al traspasar la puerta, corrieron directamente hacia el Norte; por su expresión parecía algo sumamente urgente, pensaba Naruto confundido. Por poco lo estrellaban al abrir la puerta deslizante tan repentinamente.

-¿¡Padre, que ha pasado!? -alcanzó a oír el Uzumaki a la hermana menor de Hinata.

-No estoy seguro, Hanabi -respondió el padre de ambas- Pero esto no puede augurar nada bueno -dijo con una mirada escalofriantemente seria- ¡Mejor démonos prisa!.

La niña asintió y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que podían entre saltos ninja y demás, hacia su destino.

¿Qué dem..? Pensaba Naruto ofuscado, cuando reparó en que Hinata no iba con ellos y pensó instintivamente en las palabras de Hiashi-san de que algo nada agradable había pasado. Él había ido hasta allí no sólo para hablar con Hinata, también quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ¿pero y si..? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Los Hyuga habían dejado la puerta e incluso la casa abierta, Naruto dudó, pero entró velozmente hacia la mansión.

¡HINATA! -exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, notando una creciente angustia en el pecho -¡HINATA!, ¿¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!? -corrió tropezando un poco hacia la parte de arriba.

Naruto estaba conmocionado, no lograba ubicar a su amiga en la mansión ¿En dónde más podría estar considerando la fecha y la hora en la que se encontraban? Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Quizás si no había ido a su casa fue porque algo malo... No, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto -lo negaba una y otra vez tratando de dominarse-

-¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Unos veinte clones de sombra aparecieron en la mansión, dispersándose y buscando a la chica de ojos blancos.

Corriendo en varias direcciones, el auténtico Naruto no dejaba de frustrarse al no encontrar a su amiga ni obtener respuesta alguna.  
¡Maldición! -se quejó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Temiendo lo peor, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la oficina del Hokage, sabiendo que ahí era a dónde se dirigía la familia de Hinata.

* * *

-Ella no me ha dicho nada, es mi teoría... Hokage-sama.

-Ya veo.

Tsunade inspeccionó el cuerpo inerte de Hinata y aplicó un poco de Ninjutsu Médico. La chica no padecía severamente, el desmayo se debía a la fuerte conmoción que había experimentado.

-Estará bien dentro de unas horas. ¿Ya informaste a su familia?

Sai asintió.

-Sí Hokage-sama, su padre viene en camino, ya sabe lo de Kō-san. Le envié una nota con mis aves de tinta -explicó el pálido chico.

Tsunade le dio la espalda y miró hacia la ventana. _¿Qué demonios se oculta bajo el bosque del clan Nara?_ pensaba, en un estado ausente. No podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Por qué crees que lo que sea que se llevó a Kō-san lo haya hecho? ¿Habrá necesitado a alguien del clan Hyuga, o precisamente lo necesitaba a él? ¿O, simplemente tomó a la primera presa a su disposición...? -indagó Tsunade dirigiéndose al joven ninja.

Sai se tomó su tiempo para analizar la situación.

-No creo que Quienquiera que causó el ataque, haya tenido un propósito determinado en llevarse a Kō-san -opinó resuelto- Más bien creo que el atacante tomó a la persona que estuviera más a su alcance, porque, si en realidad buscaban hacerle daño a Kō-san, habrían secuestrado a Hinata; así sufriría más, ya que él se encarga de la seguridad de Hinata desde que era una niña, y haber fallado en este caso, sería tortuoso para su persona.

-Un argumento muy convincente -admitió Tsunade analizando las palabras del joven ninja- Creo que esta cosa solo quiere atraer más gente y llevársela... usar a Kō como carnada. ¿Cuando llegaste al lado de Hinata, dices que estaba sola? -volvió a preguntar Tsunade para pensar con más detalle el suceso.

Sai asintió apunto de abrir la boca, cuando irrumpió en el despacho Hiashi Hyuga, con una Hanabi pisándole los talones.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! -exclamó el atareado padre mirando hacia todas partes, hasta notar a la pálida chica que yacía inconsciente en una camilla del equipo médico cerca del escritorio de Tsunade.

¡Nee-chan! -gimoteó Hanabi acercándose a su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué sucedió? -quiso saber Hiashi sumamente angustiado- Hinata, ¿está...?

-Tranquilícese Hiashi-san, Hinata estará bien, despertará en unas horas -aseguró la rubia mientras que su mirada se ensombrecía- No puedo decir lo mismo de Kō-san, lo siento mucho Hiashi, parece que ha sido secuestrado por un ninja no identificado que se oculta en los bosques del clan Nara.

Hiashi era incapaz de creer que uno de sus mejores hombres podría estar muerto.

-¡Shizune! -llamó la Hokage a su ayudante que siempre estaba cerca de la habitación.

-¿Si, Tsunade-sama? -acudió la pelinegra como rayo hacia la puerta del despacho.

-Llévate a Hinata al hospital, necesita descansar ahí -indico firmemente la sanin- Asegúrate de que no tenga heridas graves -añadió echando una ojeada a la ojiperla.

Shizune asintió y vio de repente como una cabellera rubia pasaba velozmente por su lado.

Naruto se coló corriendo en la habitación sin llamar y miró en la misma dirección que Hanabi miraba.

-¡Hinata! -chilló Naruto estupefacto al ver a su amiga en esas condiciones- ¿Qué ha suce...

-Naruto -lo frenó Sai con vehemencia- Acómpañame afuera.

-¿Qué? -exclamó perplejo.

-Ya lo oíste -se escuchó la voz de Tsunade- Salgan de aquí, tengo asuntos que tratar.

-Pero abuelaa -se quejó Naruto indignado- ¡Quiero ver a Hinata!

-La verás -afirmó Shizune con calma- Llevaré a Hinata-chan al hospital del cuerpo médico. Tú y Sai-kun pueden venir, pero no se pueden quedar demasiado. ¿Entendido? -aclaró la kunoichi médica.

Naruto pasmado, asintió y salió junto con Sai de la oficina de Tsunade, dejándola a ella y a la familia de Hinata resolviendo sus asuntos.

* * *

-Papá, mamá, estoy en casa -anunció Shikamaru bostezando.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas! -sonrió su madre- Date prisa, que hay que brindar, te estábamos esperando. Supongo que no traes hambre -cuestionó alzando la ceja.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. No tenía nada de hambre. Después de todo, Naruto se lució al prepararles el ramen casero.

¡Shikaku! -gritó su esposa- Shikamaru está aquí, ven a acompañarnos -pidió con presteza. Shikamaru se acomodó en la mesa.

Shikaku apareció desde el umbral de la habitación.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con tus amigos? -preguntó a Shikamaru rompiendo el hielo, mientras jalaba una silla para acomodarse.

-Bien, la verdad me divertí -repuso con sinceridad- Por un momento temí que Naruto incendiara la cocina.

Shikaku sonrió, mientras su esposa empezaba a preparar la mesa.

-Bien, tomaremos un poco de sidra, y comeremos del postre que hice después -comentó Yoshino- Sé que siempre tienes espacio para pastelillos -rió dirigiéndose a Shikamaru que se sonreía con un repentino apetito.

 _Toc toc_

Los tres miembros del clan Nara voltearon instintivamente hacia la puerta _Shoji *****_ de la entrada.

¡Mensaje para Shikaku Nara de Tsunade-sama! -se escuchó la voz de un mensajero.

Shikaku se levantó de golpe de su asiento y abrió la puerta.

-Shikaku-san -llamó el mensajero extenuado- Lamento molestarlo en estos momentos, pero debo reportarle que la Hokage-sama ha prohibido a los miembros de su clan acercarse al bosque Nara, ya que parece que hay una presencia extraña y parece que es muy peligrosa... Ya se ha llevado a Kō-Hyuga.

-¿Qué? -replicó incrédulo Shikaku.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, paralizado.

-En estos momentos estamos investigando -aseguró el shinobi mensajero- Pero hasta que no sepamos con exactitud a que nos estamos enfrentando, Tsunade-sama no quiere muertes innecesarias, advertirles a su clan es la prioridad, y por ello la seguridad del mismo. Lo que se sabe es que la amenaza intenta atraer más shinobis y capturarlos, espera que caigamos en su trampa.

Y con esto, el shinobi mensajero desapareció.

Shikamaru también se había levantado de la mesa para escuchar más atentamente el aviso.

¡Shikamaru! -chilló la voz de su madre, al ver que este salía por la puerta a toda prisa- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-¡Tengo que ver a la Hokage! -gritó mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad.

Yoshino y Shikaku se quedaron viéndolo correr preocupados.

-Tranquila -dijo Shikaku apoyando su mano en el hombro de su esposa- Déjalo, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no hay que cuestionarlo. Después de todo -miró en dirección a donde se había ido su hijo- Es Shikamaru.

* * *

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí -dijo pesadamente Naruto mientras entrecerraba la mirada y contemplaba a Hinata.

-No es tu culpa, Naruto -repuso Sai- Después de todo, nosotros no sabíamos nada; el clan Hyuga siempre está metido en este tipo de misiones... no podríamos haber hecho mucho.

Naruto apreto los puños, mordiéndose el labio.

-Aún así...

Se encontraban en la enfermería, la cual estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos ninja, Hinata y ellos dos.

Shizune les había insistido que dejaran descansar a Hinata a solas después de un rato de estar con ella, pero Naruto no quería marcharse. Sai por su parte, cuidaba de que Naruto fuera sensato y no pasara ahí la noche.

-¿Qué demonios los habrá atacado? -repetía otra vez Naruto en voz alta más para sí que para Sai.

-Hay muchas posibilidades -se limitó a decir su compñaero- Pronto lo averiguaremos.

Naruto dejó de contemplar a Hinata y miró al misterioso ninja.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó el rubio receloso.

Sai dejó de sonreír y explicó:

-Soy un antiguo ANBU ¿recuerdas? -se señaló a sí mismo- Soy de la élite de ninjas rastreadores y recolectores de información. Lo más probable es que Tsunade-sama me envié a investigar el bosque.

Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sai.

¡En ese caso, yo también iré! -sentenció Naruto severamente.

Sai negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Tendrás que convencer a la Hokage-sama.

-¡Y eso pienso hacer! -apuntó Naruto con decisión.

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer tanto alboroto? -reprendió Shizune con molestia- Además, ya tienen que irse. La visita ha terminado.

Naruto, algo a regañadientes, salió de la habitación, no sin antes voltear a ver a Hinata una última vez más, preocupado.

* * *

-¡Pero estoy seguro de que se trata de él! -afirmaba Shikamaru notablemente irritado.

Tsunade lo escuchaba hastiada mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Ya he dicho que no Shikamaru, no puedo poner en peligro la vida de más shinobis, y si lo que dices es correcto, menos te enviaré a ti a una misión así.

-¡Soy el único que puede derrotarlo!

-Al parecer necesitaremos más que el _Kage Kubi shibari no jutsu_ ***** y explosivos, Shikamaru. Sé prudente.

-¡Pero..!

-Abuela Tsunade, ¡Déjeme ir a esa misión! -pidió Naruto mientras aparecia de repente en el despacho de Tsunade.

La rubia apoyó la mano en la frente en señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Ahora qué Naruto? -rugió La Hokage- Estoy atendiendo asuntos importantes, no tengo tiempo para tus...

-¡Déjeme ir a la misión! -repitió Naruto aún más fuerte y decidido- Puedo ayudar. Mi chacka es muy sensible a los chakras malignos, puedo descubrir lo que está pasando -afirmó con conviccón empuñando su mano y llevándola al pecho.

Tsunade pensó cuidadosamente, incapaz de tomar una decisión rápida, puesto que el asunto la ponía muy dubitativa.

-¡No! -se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru- Yo sé que el está ahí, es mi deber terminar con lo que empecé..

Tsunade golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, pidiendo silencio.

-¡Déjenme pensar! -exigió fuera de sí- ¡Sai! -exclamó con fuerza señalando al chico pálido que se mantenía al margen de la discusión- Confío en ti y en tu habilidad para escabullirte en caso de peligro, y sobretodo en tu habilidad para recolectar datos. Quiero que me des tu opinión en este asunto. ¿Es más conveniente para la misión llevar a Naruto o a Shikamaru? ¡Se prudente y piensa con cuidado! no pueden ir los tres, no arriesgaré más shinobis de forma innecesaria.

Sai, un poco sorprendido por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, meditó fuertemente tomando una decisión.

-Es claro que debe ir Naruto -dijo seriamente- Shikamaru por supuesto que sería útil en la misión, ya que es sumamente inteligente y sabe hacer planes de estrategia rápidamente, pero no tiene habilidades ni jutsus de percepción. Lo primordial es detectar en dónde se oculta el enemigo -afirmó Sai sabiamente.

-Entonces no se diga más -exclamó Tsunade con resolución.

-Tsunade-sama -persistió Shikamaru desesperado, pero Tsunade lo interrumpió- Shikamaru, sé tus intenciones, eres el ninja más brillante de la hoja después de tu padre, no dudo de que eres muy fuerte -aseveró con firmeza- pero no creo que esta misión sea buena para ti en el ámbito emocional, tus emociones te cegarán. El rencor y la venganza querrán manchar tu ingenio. Definitivamente no lo permitiré.

Shikamaru resignado, dio media vuelta y se marchó con enfado.

-¿Qué hacen ahí perdiendo el tiempo -señaló Tsunade a Sai y Naruto que miraban con pena a Shikamaru mientras se alejaba. ¡Váyanse de aquí! Tienen una misión mañana por la mañana.

-¿Porqué no enseguida? -se quejó Naruto, dispuesto a pelear.

-He dicho que mañana -ordenó Tsunade con cansancio- Vayan a dormir, es de madrugada. Necesitarán fuerzas para cumplir con su deber.

-Tsunade-sama -intervino Shizune de repente.

-¿Ahora que? -repuso la rubia fatigada de tantos problemas en plena víspera del Año.

-Hinata-chan ha despertado y desea hablar con usted. Inmediatamente

* * *

 **El capítulo 2! Sí!**

 **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Como les mencioné al comienzo del capítulo, les vuelvo a reiterar (a los que no leyeron lo de arriba por flojos :v) Que actualizaré el capítulo 3 el lunes, y así cada semana iré actualizando SOLO LOS LUNES. En caso de que no haya subido el capítulo, estará el martes SIN FALTA. Porque todo puede pasar...**

 **¿Y bien Paolafans, que les pareció el capítulo? (Sí eres fan de esta historia eres mi fan, ya, te lo ordeno :v) (lo sé no se me ocurre como nombrar a los que siguen la historia por lo tanto me limito a decirles Paolafans (deal with it)**

 **¿Les quedó claro quien es el enemigo? Déjamelo en los comentarios! Dime que te pareció esta segunda parte, ya que no verás la tercera hasta el lunes MUAHAHAHAHA (ok sha)**

 **¡El comienzo de la misión empieza! HUHUHUHU**

 **¿Qué pasará con Ko, personaje que a nadie le ha importa en toda la serie? ¡Hagan sus apuestas :v!**

 **¿Que querrá Hinata con Tsunade? 7u7 Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y por cierto, al final de cada capítulo les haré una pregunta que ustedes me dejarán en sus reviews (si les parece) La pregunta del día es: ¿Porqué se imaginan que Hinata compró Margaritas?**

 **El primero en contestarme correctamente le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo :'D**

 **No es necesario que adivines correctamente, cada quien opina diferente, ustedes solo digan porque creen, o porque les gustaría que fuera)y así en todos haré una dinámica diferente que tengan que ver con el hilo de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _REFERENCIAS:_**

 ** _*Shoji: Puerta tradicional japonesa deslizante que separa todas las habitaciones en los hogares._**

 ** _*_ _Kage Kubi shibari no jutsu: Técnica de estrangulación con sombras._**

 ** _Aprovecho este espacio para mis seguidores. Gracias Infinitamente a:_**

 ** _AMAM16_**

 ** _Ailenn77_**

 ** _Natsumi Hyuga_**

 ** _Patri26_**

 ** _SailorNeoQueen_**

 ** _Yamireto_**

 ** _annie marvell_**

 ** _RankaxAlto_**

 ** _cajc_**

 ** _Y_**

 ** _naruto rikudou98_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!_**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, HÁGANME SUS PREGUNTAS O MUERO XC! los amo**

 **-Paola.**


	3. Capítulo 3 La intrusión

**_I'm Back Bitches. Bueno bueno el siguiente capítulo esta a punto de empezar y tu vida jamás sera igual uwu Okno._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi Paolafan Número 1: Shilany por serle fiel a esta historia y animándome con sus lindos reviews que aprecio con el kokoro. Y cuestiones: No había pensado en eso, pero digamos que Naruto, ni Sasuke,tienen prótesis, digamos que eso nunca les pasó :'v tienen sus brazos normales. Varios detalles de la guerra no les puse mucha atención. Lo único que les importara saber sobre el fic, es que si, es después de la guerra. Neji está muerto, pero Shikadai e Inoichi viven aunque no estoy segura si les dare participación más adelante :v_**

 ** _Y por cierto tengo 16 años :'v uwu_**

 ** _Gracias a los que me leen, ojalá lo sigan haciendo! los quiero tanto!_**

 _Dedicado a 0BlackAngel0_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 ** _La intrusión._**

 ** _. . ._**

 _1 de Enero 2:50 a.m_

-Yo recuerdo... haber visto un resplandor-contó Hinata sumida en sus pensamientos- Recuerdo que algo nos aturdió a mi y a Ko cuando estábamos tendidos boca abajo en la tierra. Sentí, una presencia demasiado...maligna -ensombreció la mirada- Lo último que recuerdo, es que al ponerme de pie y darme cuenta de que ko había desaparecido, algo me golpeó la cabeza con fuerza y me dejó inconsciente.

Naruto junto con Sai y Tsunade escuchaban la débil voz de Hinata contando lo sucedido en el bosque. Parecía muy indefensa. Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho por verla así.

Habían ido corriendo a verla después de que Shizune les avisó que había recuperado la conciencia. Ella deseaba informar y detallar el ataque lo mejor posible para que los demás supieran a que se enfrentaban.

-Logré despertar y mantener el hilo de la situación pero no se cuanto tiempo transcurrió mientras estaba en el piso inerte -siguió explicando con sus ojos somnolientos y con unas visibles ojeras en su rostro.- Es por ello que Sai-kun no me encontró inconsciente cuando llegó a mi lado, desperté muy débil sin casi nada de chakra, sentí como si me lo hubieran absorbido.

Los tres oyentes se mantenían sorprendidos por las palabras de la Hyuga y sumamente atentos a cada detalle.

-¿Quieres decir que el objeto con el que te golpearon te quito tu energía de un plumazo? -preguntó Sai tomando notas en su libreta de dibujos de tinta.

Hinata asintió.

-Es lo que creo yo -repuso la chica de orbes blancas- Había usado largo rato mi Byakugan pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme sin energía. Mis jutsus no funcionaban bien...Mientras buscaba a Ko sentía como me tambaleaba y perdía lentamente la noción de las cosas. Aunque peleaba por seguir y encontrarlo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme y le perdería la pista al enemigo. Me sentí muy frustrada.

Tsunade intentó unir todo los datos que sabía hasta el momento, si Shikamaru tenia razón, tenían un problema enorme.

-Con que ahora absorbe chakra, ha perfeccionado sus armas -masculló Tsunade, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de los tres jóvenes.

-¿De qué habla abuela-Tsunade? -quiso saber Naruto desconcertado.

-Hinata, antes de que quedaras inconsciente por el golpe producido, ¿pudiste ver la forma del objeto? cualquier detalle será útil -aseguró Tsunade casi con desesperación, Ignorando impacientemente a Naruto.

Hinata se concentró en sus borrosos recuerdos, esforzándose al máximo por obtener una imagen de lo sucedido antes de ser golpeada en la cabeza.

-Parecía... -empezó a decir inquieta- Algo como... Tenía forma de guadaña.

* * *

 _1 de Enero 3:30 a.m_

Shikamaru había regresado a su casa a eso de las 3:00 de la madrugada. No quería sermones de sus padres, no quería nada, salvo volver a pelear contra aquél sujeto de su pasado, pero no podía hacer demasiado; sin embargo, algo le decía que debía intentarlo, el tenía que encontrárselo cara a cara.

-¿Te ha alterado esa noticia eh? -dijo su madre de repente, haciendo que se sobresaltara. No la había visto.

Shikamaru suspiró mientras volteaba a ver a su madre resignado.

-Debo entrar a ese bosque.

Su madre lo miró con el rostro afectado por la impotencia.

-Shikamaru no digas locuras, oíste tan bien como nosotros que no tenemos derecho a entrar al bosque en estos momentos, la situación es muy delicada... La Hokage fue muy específica...

-Sé lo que ha ordenado la Hokage -la interrumpió con firmeza- Pero tengo otros planes.

* * *

Naruto dormía inquieto.

Los úlltimos acontecimientos lo tenían agitado. No podía llevar sus pensamientos más que a la gran misión que tendría hasta el día siguiente, pero aún faltaba tanto, y se moría por inspeccionar el bosque y descubrir lo que se ocultaba allí.

Tsunade les había ordenado ir a descansar, puesto que una vez terminado el relato de Hinata, no podían hacer otra cosa más que pensar en el tema y tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero le parecía imposible. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Sabía que no tendría fuerzas para levantarse en dos horas y que probablemente despertaría hasta muy entrada la tarde. Abrió los ojos y contempló el techo de su cuarto con los brazos extendidos, pensando en los acontecimientos que se estaban formando.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _-Parecía... -empezó a decir inquieta- Algo como... Tenía forma de guadaña._

 _Tsunade se había quedado con la boca abierta, notablemente estupefacta y a la vez iracunda._

 _-¡Naruto, Sai! -llamó la Hokage a los ninjas presentes._

 _Ambos se acercaron esperando sus órdenes._

 _-Quiero que vayan a dormir inmediatamente, es necesario llevar a cabo esta misión lo antes posible, y estoy segura de que hoy en la tarde tendrán una terrible jaqueca. A las 8:00 a.m en punto del día de mañana 2 de Enero los requiero en la entrada de la aldea sin falta o tendrán muchos problemas -amenazo- Les enviaré a alguien para que los escolte y les dé apoyo en la parte exterior por si tienen problemas._

 _Hinata que aguardaba tranquilamente, intervino de la nada desde la cama de la enfermería:_

 _-Hokage-sama, quiero acompañarlos -pidió con devoción- Por favor, permítame ir a rescatar a mi protector..._

 _Tsunade la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca._

 _-No Hinata, es muy riesgoso -repuso duramente- Ya es demasiado con que vayan este par -dijo señalando a Naruto y Sai que parecían atónitos- Te diré lo mismo que a Shikamaru hace unos momentos: No puedo poner en peligro la vida de más shinobis, no sabemos que quiere el enemigo, eres presa fácil si lo que busca es a personas poseedoras del Byakugan como Ko-san._

 _Hinata estaba a punto de replicar (cosa inusual en ella) cuando Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente y sintió su tacto sobre sus pálidas manos._

 _-No te preocupes por tu amigo -le sonrio con sinceridad- Haré todo lo posible para salvarlo. Te lo prometo._

 _-N-Naruto -tartamudeó con un hilo de voz, conmovida, pero luego de un rato apartó la mirada, para volverse esta sombría- Aún así...quiero pelear, quiero que sepa que no lo he abandonado..._

 _-Hinata -exclamó Tsunade, pero con menos dureza esta vez- Estoy segura de que ese hombre, sabe, por encima de todas las cosas, que no lo abandonaste -la miró con ojos brillantes e infalibles- No te permitiré ir allá de nuevo, nadie tiene permitido ir, ni siquiera el Clan Nara -aclaró sin rodeos- Debes ser paciente, y tener fe._

 _Hinata suspiró desesperanzada._

 _ **-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**_

Naruto volvía a tener una fuerte emoción. Mucho más fuerte aún. Sentía que su deber iba más allá de la seguridad de la aldea en general, pues tenía que luchar con todo su potencial por Hinata y Shikamaru. Él había sido elegido junto con Sai para tan peligrosa misión, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para sus amigos más que para él mismo. Se prometió no fallarles. Tenía que destruir la amenaza que los rodeaba y rescatar al shinobi camarada de la Hoja. Tenía que lograrlo. Por ella.

* * *

 **. . .**

-¿Porqué me tienes aquí retenido? -gruñó por centésima vez Ko hacia su captor con ojos centelleantes, llenos de furia- Tú no me buscas a mí, eso lo tengo claro -agregó notando que aquél hombre lo ignoraba- Así que suéltame de una vez o...

La sombra volvió a reír. Disfrutaba tanto la desesperación de aquel hombre que luchaba por safarse de sus ataduras.

-Es inútil -se burlo muy tranquilo- No podrás salir de aquí, y esos ojos que tienes no te ayudarán demasiado -lo miró desafiante- La cueva en la que nos encontramos, he trabajado en ella para que sea lo más discreta posible, aquí me he ocultado los últimos 3 años. Si tus amiguitos de la Hoja vienen a rescatarte, sentiré su presencia y yo mismo iré a enfrentarlos, hasta acabar con el último Ninja que se atreva a pisar este bosque.

-¿Me usas como carnada? -quiso entender el miembro del Clan Hyuga tratando se sacarle información- No veo en que podría ayudarte yo.

-Parece que empiezas a comprender mi amigo -sonrió la sombra con fanfarronería- No Saldrás de aquí, hasta que yo obtenga mi venganza.

* * *

-¡Naruto, es hora, hay que irnos! -se escuchó un grito en la puerta de entrada del departamento del rubio.

Naruto de golpe, despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Sai? -se extrañó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Miró su reloj, y casi le da un infarto al comprobar que eran las 7:41...¡Del 2 de enero...!

¿Cómo era posible de que durmiera todo un día? No podía ser verdad... Y precisamente ese día. ¡Menuda suerte! Bueno, considerando la madrugada del día anterior, su cabeza no daba de dar vueltas y de atormentarlo con la misión que debería de desempeñar al día siguiente, pero nunca se imaginó que toda la tarde y noche se la pasaría en cama.

-¡Espera, dame un segundo-ttebayo! -contestó con un sonoro quejido, mientras se vestía a toda prisa y se ponía los zapatos y la banda de ninja. Corrió a toda prisa bajando las pocas escaleras de su sala y fue al refrigerador y empacó algunos alimentos para el viaje, sin mencionar que en ese momento se moría de hambre, embarró a toda prisa en un pan jalea de fresa y comió velozmente, mientras abría histéricamente alacenas y almacenaba todo tipo de alimentos (en su mayoría chatarra) como galletas, cereales, agua, pastelillos y papas.

Una vez preparada su mochila, revisó que tuviera suficientes kunais, shurikens y papeles explosivos. Empacó todo lo que pudo y lo guardó en su mochila mientras a toda prisa se dirigía a la puerta agotado.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -sonrió Sai al ver que Naruto había hecho todo ese mismo instante- Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde.

-¡Ah! Aún hay tiempo de sobra-ttebayo -afirmó Naruto sin tanta convicción y se apuró en correr junto con su compañero. Tenían cinco minutos para llegar a la entrada a la aldea, ya que Naruto en su carrera por tener todo listo a tiempo había agotado varios minutos valiosos y parecía que los segundo se deshacían cada vez más rápido de lo común. Sin aliento, llegaron a las ocho y nueve minutos.

-Llegan tarde -les reprochó Ikuka-sensei que los miraba en gesto de desaprobación a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Iruka-sensei? -farfulló Naruto sorprendido- ¿Usted será nuestra escolta?

Iruka esbozó una sonrisita y contestó con orgullo apuntándose a sí mismo.

-¡Pues claro! Quién más para proteger a Uzumaki Naruto de tremendos líos -rio alegremente.

Naruto sólo se llevó una mano a la cara avergonzado de la presunción de su maestro.

-Andando -ordenó el sensei empezando a caminar mientras los dos jóvenes, ansiosos, lo seguían de cerca.

En la distancia, una peliazul observaba la escena con su Byakugan, mientras trataba de tomar una decisión.

 _Puedes hacerlo Hinata_ -decía para sí- _Ahora eres más fuerte, vence el temor y obtén el coraje necesario._

Se acercaba sigilosamente a la entrada de la aldea, acompañada de una práctica mochila de misión llena de provisiones, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

Hinata se paró en seco, sintiéndose atrapada y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente.

-¿Shikamaru-san? -se extrañó confundida al ver al pelinegro.

El miembro del Clan Nara dio un gran salto desde el tejado en el que se encontraba y se colocó frente a ella.

-Tienes pensado ir a esa misión, ¿verdad? -cuestionó el Nara sonriendo con astucia- Desobedecerás a la Hokage y saldrás por las malas.

Hinata no sabía que decir, si explicarse o salir huyendo, pero frenó ese pensamiento. Debía ser valiente, si tenía que enfrentar a Shikamaru y más tarde atender las consecuencias, lo haría sin titubear. Tenía que ir tras Naruto y Sai y enfrentarse con la persona que la noqueó y se llevó a su colega.

-Sí -contestó sin vacilación alguna y con osadía en la mirada- Iré, y no pienses detenerme.

Shikamaru sonrió con satisfacción y la miró con la misma firmeza que la chica le había demostrado.

-No estoy aquí para detenerte -se explicó- Yo también iré.

* * *

-Es necesario ser precavidos -señaló Tsunade con sensatez- Es por esto que he tomado ciertas medidas.

-Lo comprendo Gran Hokage-sama. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? -interrogó Hiashi-san con su ropa de luto.

-Shizune y yo le explicaremos -aclaró Tsunade- Esto es lo que se hará.

Shizune, que se encontraba a lado de la Hokage, muy seria empezó a explicar las órdenes de la Quinta.

-Los Ninja dispuestos para esta misión ya han marchado hacia el bosque -informó- Iruka-san acompaña a Naruto y Sai hacia la explanada del mismo. Ahí se reunirán con otro jounin para que éste les entregue los dispositivos -apartó la mirada un momento para sacar de una bolsa un pequeño artilugio metálico y lo acerco a los ojos del Hyuga-. Nuestros científicos especialistas nos han dado el prototipo, que es el que observa, Hyuga-sama.

-¿Qué es esto realmente? -alzó la ceja nervioso.

-Es un detonante -intervino Tsunade- La idea es que Sai y Naruto los coloquen en diferentes partes del bosque para localizar al enemigo si intenta escabullirse. Al contacto con la palma del pie se acciona, no lo hace en caso de que un animal esté cerca. Es diferente el contacto de las pisadas humanas.

Hiashi observó largo rato el artefacto, tenía forma de óvalo y el centro tenía una base negruzca.

Después de un prolongado silencio inquirió:

-¿No es peligroso?

-El bosque fue registrado varias veces -contestó Shizune con seguridad- No hay nadie ahí más que la presencia maligna y probablemente la de Ko-san. Su chakra no podemos sentirlo, pero no es seguro que haya muerto, es posible que el enemigo haya succionado su chakra, o el mismo Hyuga-san lo haya ocultado para escapar del agresor. No podemos saberlo con certeza... Así que, los únicos en la misión serán Naruto y Sai, ellos tendrán una pulsera que les marcará si se olvidan donde han puesto una bomba y se acercan a ella. -tomó el prototipo y señaló el interior- La pulsera tiene un diseño idéntico, al estar cerca de una, se teñirá de rojo el centro. Estos les podrá advertir para que no cometan una imprudencia.

-¿Cómo funciona eso? -siguió cuestionando Hiashi.

-Lo único que deben hacer es arrojar el botón al piso. Una vez en la tierra, con el contacto hace un leve agujero por sí mismo y se sumerge. En segundos borra el agujero como si nada hubiera tocado la tierra -afirmó Tsunade- Además, el artilugio es completamente invisible para los que no traigan consigo la pulsera. Esta tecnología les dará la ventaja a nuestros Ninja en caso de que el enemigo esté observándolos. El enemigo no puede ver las bombas antes de ser arrojadas ni el proceso. Tienen un breve Genjutsu ante los ojos indiscretos.

-Muy admirable -murmuró Hiashi-san convenciéndose un poco más.

-Contamos con usted Hyuga-sama -dijo Shizune anhelante- Vigile bien a su Clan. Nadie puede entrar al bosque, sería catastrófico si alguien intenta jugársela para curiosear, ya que se han creado los rumores de que hay algo peligroso -aseguró la pelinegra inquieta- Si alguien desobedece, podría terminar en la tumba.

Hiashi asintió con seriedad, sabiendo que tenía que impedir a toda costa que otro de sus colegas fuera capturado o asesinado.

-No se preocupe -añadió Tsunade- Tenemos Ninjas vigilando la aldea en todas partes. Ya hemos anunciado a los Hyuga y a los Nara que serían los más propensos a hacer algo descabellado en este caso, ya que es el Bosque de su Clan, y que han secuestrado a un miembro del de los Hyuga que está prohibido entrar ahí, pero es necesario que se lo anuncie al resto de la aldea y acabar de una buena vez con los rumores. Pero de protección extra los jounin que apoyarán la misión impedirán la entrada al bosque a toda costa.

* * *

Pero qué está pasando -murmuró Ino con desazón mientras contemplaba como los miembros del clan Nara se reunían de un lado a otro conversando siempre en voz baja cuando estaba trabajando en el negocio de flores de su familia, y escuchó que alguien susurraba sin vacilación alguna que se acercaba una nueva amenaza a la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Ino sintió que algo se avecinaba, algo nada agradable, y sintió sobretodo miedo. Su pavor aumentó cuando ayer en la tarde de Año Nuevo pasó cerca de la casa de Hinata en el barrio de los Hyuga, y vio como un montón de estos vestían de negro y lucían rostros de luto.

¿De qué tanto se había perdido?

Pero ella no fue la única. Los rumores se fueron acrecentando entre los aldeanos de la Hoja, y el nerviosismo fue aumentando. Los amigos de Naruto hablaban del tema pero se las arreglaban sin el rubio, Sai, Hinata y Shikamaru que parecían ausentes.

-Deben de estar en una misión, seguramente de lo que todo mundo está hablando -supuso Lee dirigiéndose a sus camaradas.

-No logro comprender porqué el clan Hyuga está en una especie de luto -comentó Ino con enfado ante la ignorancia- Seguramente Hinata sabe algo, es una Hyuga después de todo.

-No la hemos visto desde que faltó a la reunión en casa de Naruto -recordó Tenten preocupada- Si está en alguna clase de misión, debe ser muy importante... toda la aldea no deja de mencionar algo así de la ''Nueva Amenaza'' -suspiró disgustada.

-Sin mencionar que el Bosque del Clan Nara ha sido vetado -combino Sasuke con su rostro gélido y sereno.

Los presentes lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -cuestionó Shino deseoso de obtener algo de información, aunque un poco escéptico ante las palabras del Uchiha.

-Hmp -repuso Sasuke con suficiencia- Eso es lo que dicen los rumores. Además de que es bastante convincente. El clan Nara está furioso.

-No he visto a Shikamaru en todo el día de ayer, ni mucho menos esta mañana... esto no me gusta nada -añadió Kiba fastidiado.

Sakura tenía un pensamiento que la mortificaba más que las dudas y rumores que intercambiaban sus amigos.

 _Naruto... , Sai... en dónde demonios se metieron... ¿Estarán en una misión peligrosa?_

No podía evitar preguntarse por ellos y su seguridad. Después de todo, le había dicho a Naruto que hablaría con él lo más pronto posible, puesto que quería averiguar el motivo del mal humor que había mostrado en Año Nuevo; además del motivo del porqué Hinata y Shikamaru desaparecieron... Además estaba Sai, el más misterioso de todos.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Al igual que Ino, y el resto de la Hoja, sintió miedo.

* * *

Naruto sentía que cada paso que daba, el camino se hacía más largo. Se sentía muy fastidiado de ir tan lento, puesto que él y Sai seguían a Iruka-sensei mientras este caminaba lo más naturalmente posible, como si los fuera a llevar a comprar un helado.

-¿No podemos ir más rápido-ttebayo? -rezongó Naruto mientras daba pasos pesados.

-No te desesperes, llegaremos en cualquier momento -lo regañó Iruka.

-En cualquier momento del próximo Año -masculló Naruto mientras Sai le sonreía ante el comentario.

Los minutos transcurrían, y Naruto pudo visualizar en la distancia a una persona que alzaba los brazos para indicar que se encontraba ahí, saludándolos.

-Parece que ya no falta nada -indicó Iruka mientras también saludaba a su camarada.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es? -preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

-Descuida Naruto, les ayudara en la misión.

Mientras se acercaban los tres Ninjas, pudieron distinguir que se trataba de Yamato.

-¡Yamato-taichou! ¿Y usted qué hace aquí? -se sorprendio Naruto al ver a su capitán después de algún tiempo sin saber nada de él.

¡Naruto, Sai! -saludó este alegre- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Yamato-taichou Creí que estaba haciendo investigaciones en las otras aldeas -comentó Sai mientras le estrechaba la mano a su ex compañero ANBU.

-Bueno, no iba a dejar a la aldea oculta de la Hoja en semejantes aprietos... Mi labor es aquí.

Lo que había sucedido con el capitán Yamato apenas era comprensible para Naruto. En la guerra, cuando fue secuestrado por Kabuto, creyó que había muerto. De alguna manera cuando todo acabó, pudo salir de los horrores a los que fue impuesto.

-¿Listos para la misión? -preguntó Yamato sacando a Naruto de sus conjeturas.

-¡Hai! -exclamaron al unísono el chico pálido y el rubio.

-Bien Yamato, te encargo mucho a este par, dales los comunicadores y las municiones. Me retiro para montar guardia en otros sectores -se giró Iruka a mirar a los jóvenes- Buena suerte chicos y sin más se fue.

-¿Municiones? -se extrañó Sai frunciendo el ceño- ¿A qué se refiere Iruka-sensei, Yamato-taichou?

-Bien, aquí es donde me toca explicarles -sonrió con determinación- Verán, traigo conmigo como tres docenas de un pequeño artilugio que la Hokage a ordenado implantar en el bosque.

-¿De qué se trata esto? -gruñó Naruto exasperado al haberse detenido y no continuar con la misión.

-Paciencia -pidió Yamato con calma- Tomen estas pulseras, las necesitarán -se las tendió a los dos jóvenes perplejos- Una vez que se las pongan, les será de mucha ayuda, puesto que les indicará si tienen una bomba cerca.

-¿¡Bomba!? -chilló Naruto sorprendido- Que...

-Shh -siseó Yamato- Escuchen: Lo que tienen que hacer es regar estos pequeños óvalos metálicos en diferentes áreas del bosque, siempre en el piso -aclaró seriamente mientras les mostraba el objeto- Ustedes son los únicos en el bosque, si la presencia maligna decide salir de su escondite y atacarlos por sorpresa o huir... podrán tener alguna ventaja si pisa los detonantes.

-Ya entiendo -aceptó Sai serenamente.

Naruto lo miraba perturbado, claramente sin entender del todo.

-Realmente no comprendo esto... ¿es necesario? Digo, el enemigo no será tan tonto para caer en algo así...

-Naruto descuida, es un artilugio sumamente útil, -aseguró el castaño imperturbable- nadie que no tenga esas pulseras podrá verlo ni sentirlo, es tecnología avanzada, además de que posee genjutsu por si el enemigo está vigilándolos, lo que sus ojos verán será a dos chicos caminando por el bosque completamente desarmados.

-Ahh, ya veo -repuso el rubio mirando la pequeña esfera levemente ovalada que había puesto en su mano el capitán- Cuente con nosotros-ttebayo -afirmó satisfecho.

Naruto y Sai tomaban la mochila que les entregaba Yamato con los detonantes mientras se colocaban las pulseras negras. Empezaban a prepararse para adentrarse en la profundidad del bosque cuando Yamato los llamó de repente:

-Y chicos -los miró con preocupación- Tengan cuidado.

Naruto y Sai asintieron y se alejaron.

* * *

Hinata y Shikamaru caminaban discretamente hacia el bosque. Habían logrado salir de la entrada a la aldea sin que alguien los viera. Hicieron bien, pues minutos después de alejarse, la aldea se llenó de vigilantes jounin que merodeaban y trataban de mantener a la gente aislada de la entrada.

-Si un vigilante decide inspeccionar esta área estamos perdidos -comunicó Hinata que sentía el riesgo a cada paso que daba.

-Yo no me preocuparía, -repuso Shikamaru indiferente- están tan ocupados en encerrar a todos, que dudo que piensen que alguien ya ha marchado, tal como hemos hecho nosotros... ¿sabes? muchos jounin pueden ser tan ingenuos...

Hinata asintió y se concentró en el camino. No era muy largo, pero se sentía desesperada por llegar de una buena vez. Sabía que una vez en el bosque estaría a salvo de que la regresaran a la aldea, pues nadie estaría cerca de ahí más que sus amigos, los cuales dudaba que podrían encontrarla, puesto que ellos habían marchado mucho antes, a estas alturas estarían lejos.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? -le preguntó Shikamaru mirando a la Hyuga que tenía la mirada perdida.

Ella se ruborizó levemente por ser pillada mientras pensaba sus planes.

-E-Es sólo que... -hizo una pausa y suspiró- ¿Sabes Shikamaru-kun? Pensaba que una vez estemos dentro del bosque estaríamos a salvo, pues ya nadie podría encontrarnos y no podrían sacarnos de la misión... pero -se rio con sin humor- Creo que no hay nada más irónico que pensar que estaremos seguros en el bosque... después de todo, vamos hacía él, conociendo que hay un gran peligro de por medio.

Shikamaru reflexionó y también se zambulló en sus dudas.

Tal vez, lo mejor era no enfrentar esto solo, podía dejar al lado su orgullo y su rabia, y apoyarse de sus amigos... así las posibilidades estarían más a su favor... Lo mejor que podían hacer él y Hinata era encontrar a Naruto y a Sai y pelear juntos, pero sabía que los motivos de los cuatro eran muy diferentes. Hinata deseaba rescatar a su protector por sus sentimientos hacia sus seres queridos, Naruto y Sai sólo para detener la amenaza y que no se lleve a más shinobis... Y él... sólo a matar... por venganza.

-Shikamaru-kun -interrumpió Hinata su reflexión. La chica había activado su Byakugan inspeccionando el camino -Hay alguien cerca de nosotros, a unos 12 metros de distancia maso menos.

Shikamaru miró instintivamente hacia el frente, escudriñando si se trataba de Naruto.

Hinata, que miraba con sus ojos blancos todo lo largo del camino, distinguió con su Byakugan a Yamato-sensei, lo cual la impresionó demasiado.

-¡E-Es Yamato-sensei! -farfulló Hinata aún sin creerlo del todo- Parece que está vigilando la entrada al bosque.

-¿Yamato dices? -se extrañó Shikamaru escéptico, pero reconociendo que Hinata era una chica que nunca mentía- No tenemos opción, tendremos que crear una distracción y adentrarnos sin que lo note.

-¿Pero cómo? -indagó Hinata preocupada.

Shikamaru sacó de la mochila que iba cargando para la misión, un pequeño Kunai con un papel explosivo.

-¿Seguro de que será suficiente? -dudó Hinata contemplando la pequeña arma.

-No vamos a atacarlo, sólo distraerlo -apuntó con resolución- Hay muchas probabilidades de fallar, pero debemos intentarlo.

Hinata asintió con convicción.

-Bien.

* * *

-Estas cosas no me gustan nada -confesó Naruto observando los artilugios que iban regando por la tierra- Estas cosas podrían matarnos en cuestión de segundos.

-Para eso nos dieron las pulseras, Naruto -alegó Sai mientras se adelantaba en el camino- Sólo concéntrate en no estar cerca de ellas una vez colocadas.

-No tienes que decírmelo-ttebayo -rezongó Naruto nervioso- Pero creo que podríamos arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta sin estas porquerías.

Sai no respondió. Se limitaba a estar atento ante cualquier cosa. Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento. El sol estaba ausente a pesar de ser de mañana. Sintió un mal presagio.

-Eh, ¿Qué haces? -se acercó Naruto hasta estar a un lado del chico pálido, que puesto en cuclillas, dibujaba a toda velocidad.

-Envío a mis trazos a investigar un poco más adentro -explicó Sai con inquietud- Siento que no estamos solos, mis animales nos indicarán cualquier anormalidad.

-Ya veo -respondió Naruto rascándose la barbilla- No se porque nos ponemos tan nerviosos, ni porqué la abuela-Tsunade hace un escándalo... Estoy seguro de que me he enfrentado a cosas peores -aseguró el rubio con presunción.

-Ese es el problema Naruto -replicó Sai, mientras notaba con horror como uno de sus dibujos de conejos regresaban a toda prisa temblando- No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

* * *

Yamato permanecía sentado sobre una roca en la entrada del bosque, mirando con ojos cansados a la infinita nada. Como todo buen Ninja, era madrugador, pero esa mañana se sentía más cansado de lo habitual. Sin embargo, permanecía inmóvil en su puesto cumpliendo con su deber, bebiendo de vez en cuando un poco de agua solo para mantener algo de movimiento y conciencia en él mismo.

Habían transcurrido unos 30 minutos después de la partida de Naruto, y nada había entrado ni salido por ese bosque. Empezaba a cuestionar su labor, pero sabía que era extremadamente necesario cerciorarse de que nadie se colara, pero por alguna razón, sentía que caía de sueño... ¿pero por qué?. Era algo muy inusual, pero se sentía atraído hacia esa fuerza involuntaria.

Sacándolo de inmediato de sus conjeturas, no percibió a tiempo la llegada de un pequeño proyectil que cayó justo entre sus pies. Se sobresaltó y se movió, poniéndose en posición defensiva rápidamente en caso de que lo fueran a atacar. Observó velozmente que se trataba de un kunai, y tan concentrado estaba en la espera de un segundo ataque, que no percibió el papel escondido entre el arma.

El kunai explotó y creó a su alrededor una densa cortina de humo que lo aturdió y lo desoriento unos segundos, mismos que fueron muy preciados por dos hábiles ninja que trataban de pasar desapercibidos a través de la neblina, pero pronto su suerte cambio cuando el capitán Yamato sintió los dos chakras cerca de él, y aún en la espesura del humo, gritó:

 _-¡Mokuton, Jukai Heki!-_ un sinnúmero de ramas de madera que crecían a enorme velocidad desde el suelo perseguían a los dos shinobis en su carrera por entrar al bosque y perderse dentro.

Yamato, aún a ciegas a causa del humo que se negaba a dispersarse, vociferó:

-¡No podrán entrar! ¡El muro de las ramas es impenetrable! ¡Están perdidos!

El capitán ignoraba plenamente que los rebeldes ninja que trataban de infiltrarse en el bosque prohibido, eran Hinata Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara. Pero, siendo esto lo último que se disponía a pensar, debía detener a quienquiera que se atrevía a desobeder las órdenes de la Godaime. Las ramas que crecían desenfrenadamente del piso estaban por alcanzar a los jóvenes ninja.

-¡Hinata, corre, más rápido! -intentaba hacerse oír Shikamaru en la carrera por alcanzar la zona del bosque, a través del ensordecedor sonido de las ramas creciendo justo detrás de ellos a punto de aplastarlos, cuando una alcanzó a golpearlo.

-¡Shikamaru! -exclamó alarmada, regresando sobre sus pasos tratando de ayudar a su amigo y levantarlo. Estaban tan cerca del bosque, sólo unos pasos más...pero el humo no duraría para siempre.

Hinata como pudo, levantó a Shikamaru y lo apoyó en ella para ir avanzando poco a poco, estaban tan cerca, pero sentía que no lo lograrían, las enormes ramas que crecían del suelo habían tapado la mayor parte de la entrada en el bosque, solo quedaba un hueco.

-¡Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, y Shikamaru recobrando un poco la noción de la situación, empujó a Hinata hacia el bosque, en un gesto de que ella se escondiera y huyera sin él.

Shikamaru fue atrapado por la celda de madera de Yamato, pero éste no quedó satisfecho sabiendo que se trataba de dos individuos. Se sorprendió al reconocer a Shikamaru, y también a Hinata, que paralizada, se encontraba a menos de dos metros de perderse de vista, pero no había podido ser capaz de huir sin su amigo, que se había sacrificado por ella otorgándole una oportunidad.

Yamato sin perder tiempo, en un desesperado intento por también capturar a la Hyuga, se disponía a hacer el jutsu de prisión de cuatro pilares, cuando fue impedido por el jutsu de sombra de Shikamaru que lo mantenía inmóvil. No vio cuando el joven ninja lo usó contra él, su error había sido olvidarse de él como amenaza y enfocarse solamente en Hinata.

-¡CORRE! -gritaba Shikamaru con desesperación ante la inmóvil Hinata- ¡Olvídate de mi, hazlo, es una orden!

Hinata apretando fuertmente sus ojos y los puños, desistiendo de sus emociones, dio media vuelta y se perdio de vista en el bosque.

-¡NOOOO! -Gritaba Yamato con impotencia ante su inutilidad, no podía moverse ni un céntimetro- ¡ES PELIGROSO!

El jutsu de pared de ramas que Yamato había utilizado antes, había cubierto los alrededores del bosque, haciéndolo completamente impenetrable. Era curioso como su intención de bloquearlo para que los jóvenes ninja no tuvieran oportunidad de infiltrarse, lo habían usado en su contra.

Shikamaru (aún en la celda de madera), liberó a Yamato de su Kagezukami no Jutsu, mientras el capitán, derrotado, mascullaba con cólera _Maldición_

-Has condenado a la chica -le incriminó mientras caía de rodillas.

* * *

Hinata corría a toda velocidad, sintiendo su corazón alborotado y cómo en cualquier momento se le iba a salir por los fuertes acontecimientos que segundos antes había vivido.

El bosque se había cerrado por completo, y esto no la ayudaba nada a relajarse, puesto que se sentía más atrapada que nunca, pero no iba a rendirse, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

Shikamaru la había ayudado a entrar en el bosque, a estancias de que él no podría seguirla. Tenía ahora otro motivo más para estar ahí. Debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas y lograr la victoria ante esta Nueva Amenaza, por él y por Ko, y la villa de la Hoja.

Se detuvo y trató de concentrarse en calmar su respiración. Sentía su pulso a mil por hora, y sabía que tenía que serenarse. No sabía que horrores podría encontrar más adelante.

Una vez sintiendo su pulso más tranquilo y su respiración regulada, camino despacio entre ese territorio tan familiar, cuando sintió por tercera vez en el día que algo zumbaba bajo sus pies.

 _¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUHHHMMMMMM!_

* * *

Naruto se sobresaltó en el momento en que se disponía a arrojar una de las esferas en la tierra.

-¿Oíste eso? -lo miró Sai con la ceja alzada y el rostro serio-.

-Por supuesto que lo escuché -afirmó Naruto turbado- ¿Crees que haya sido? -miró instintivamente hacía la mochila que sostenía que estaba llena de esos aparatos explosivos.

-¡Andando! ¡Tenemos que ver si esto ha funcionado, o descubrir que demonios fue eso!-Lo urgió Sai a la vez que cambiaba de rumbo con rápidez, siempre atento a su pulsera para que le indicara donde no debía de pisar- Y se precavido. Algo ha accionado un detonante, y espero que tú no seas el siguiente en hacerlo.

* * *

 **JSAJDKASDJKSJFKDJFFK EL CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 3 POR FIN!**

 **¿A qué me lucí con este no? ¿Me merezco Reviews?**

 **Estuve trabajando muy duro en este capítulo, puesto que no es el maaaaaaaaaaas importante, pero es la fase en que nuestros tres héroes por fin están en el bosque! ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¡Hagan sus apuestas? :v Mejor cuido de no decir palabras que no debo con respecto al final de este cap. TODO PUEDE SUCEDER. Y obtendrán respuestas en el Número 4, como ya saben actualizo cada lunes, pero como tampoco soy mala, les hago esta propuesta (dependerá totalmente en ustedes) La próxima semana, al actualizar, ¿subo doble capítulo? EL 4 Y EL 5 por haber esperado larga semana, y ya la próxima exclusivamente el 6... y la siguiente vuelve a ser doble. PERO DEPENDERÁ DE SU RESPUESTA. No olviden dejarme aquí un comentario/Review con respecto a TODO! Si les gustó, no les gusto, lo que creen que pasara, o sus penas y dolores, desahoguense aquí abajito! Un comentario le hace muy bien a un escritor, y pueden cambiarle el ánimo en segundos, y lo más hermoso de todo es que es Gratis.**

 **Un agradecimiento a todos los que me leen, en especial a los que leen esto, son los más especiales TuT**

 **Este capítulo lo dediqué a un Paolafan que respondió correctamente la pregunta del día. ¿Quieres que el capítulo número 5 esté a tu nombre? Por eso hago la dinámica de la pregunta del día y es esta: ¿Por qué el inesperado giro de personalidad en Hinata? Es obvio que ella quería rescatar a su protector Ko, pero, ¿es razón suficiente para rebelarse contra las órdenes de la Hokage, siendo que ella se destacaba por su personalidad tranquila y obediente... y embarcarse en una misión que le fue prohibida? En resumen: ¿Por qué Hinata quiere hacer la misión? El que se acerque más a los criterios de la autora le será dedicado el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Algún nombre ingenioso para los detonadores? No pensé mucho en esa parte, pero me cansé de romperme la cabeza pensando en eso. ¡Necesito de su ayuda D:!**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana no olviden comentar que les pareció esto EAEA**

 **-Paola.**


	4. Capítulo 4 Dudas

**¿SIGUEN VIVOS?**

 **Llegué con otro capítulo después de mil años! *le lanzan piedras***

 **¡Si lo sé, yo también me odio! Pero tengan esperanza, esto no está muerto. Quiero seguir llenando sus corazones de odio e intriga x3 estaba un poco decepcionada por la falta de reviews, este capítulo no es la gran cosa pero sé que lo van a disfrutar! Así que los dejo de aburrir y lean, que escribo con mucho cariño. See ya!**

 **-Paola**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Dudas**

No perdieron ni un segundo.

Sentía como su corazón agitado no dejaba de estrujarle el pecho. ¿Qué había sido eso?

No podía dejar de tener un horrible presentimiento. Quería llegar de inmediato a la zona en que se escuchó la explosión pero a la vez no. Temía en parte a lo que se pudieran encontrar sus ojos a la hora de enfrentarse a aquello.

Pero simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Era sumamente frustrante no poder avanzar rápido, puesto que habían puesto detonadores en el trayecto y ahora debían regresarse y esquivarlos... Maldita sea.

Sai por otra parte, iba un poco más adelante. Era más hábil a la hora de correr y esquivar bombas, pero el no quería arriesgarse y cometer alguna estupidez, así que era excesivamente precavido por lo que se frustraba ante su retraso.

—Date prisa Naruto —escuchó que le gritaba Sai— ¡Podría escaparse!

Frunció más el entrecejo y espetó:

—¡Ya lo sé-ttebayo! ¡¿Pero qué hay de que sea precavido, huh!?

A duras penas, lograron llegar a la entrada del bosque. Con una rápida ojeada, notaron que se encontraba bloqueado por unas enormes ramas que parecían troncos gigantes. Era obvio que eso no estaba ahí antes.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Qué demonios Sai? ¡La entrada ha desaparecido! —farfulló Naruto incapaz de quitarse el estupor.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso más tarde —aclaró Sai severamente— Busquemos lo que causó la explosión.

Se acercaron un poco más a la ahora oscura zona del bosque, que tenía los bordes sombreados a causa del bloqueo por las ramas gigantes y le daba un aspecto más temible a ese lugar. Naruto se sobresaltó al ver humo.

-Mira —señaló exaltado.

Ambos Ninjas contemplaron un segundo ese punto un tanto apartado y percibieron un reflejo azulado.

Ambos se precipitaron a la carga para descubrir quien se ocultaba ahí adentro.

Esta vez Naruto arrebasaba a Sai, yendo unos cuantos pasos antes que él, ahora sin demasiado cuidado en donde pisaba. Quería enfrentarse a lo que se ocultaba.

Dio un gran saltó y corrió unos cuantos pasos entre la neblina y el olor a quemado, cuando sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra algo, o más bien contra alguien. Por acto reflejo se agarró del brazo del individuo para no caer, recordando que había explosivos justo entre sus pies.

Sai llegó a su encuentro en el momento en que pudieron distinguir de que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Hinata.

La chica respingó, sobresaltada ante el inoportuno encuentro, y de paso por el tremendo choque que se había dado con Naruto.

-¿H-Hinata? —farfulló este en una confusión evidente— Pero... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó observando a la ojiperla con rostro atontado.

Sai también parecía sorprendido al ver a la chica ahí sola, pero antes de apabullarla con tantas preguntas, decidió que lo primero era cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien.

-Hinata, ¿estás herida? —le preguntó observando sus brazos, y notó que Naruto aún no la había soltado, y que su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir la chica en busca de palabras coherentes pero sin éxito. Suspiró viendo al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió Naruto como en trance, sin creerse del todo que tenía a su amiga en frente de sus narices— C-Creí que eras el enemigo.

-Pudiste haber muerto —añadió Sai desviando la vista hacia la zanja que había hecho la tierra con la explosión-— Se supone que nadie debe estar en el bosque a excepción de nosotros. Y no es que no me alegre de que estés viva, pero dime ¿cómo pudiste interceptar el detonador?

Naruto seguía mirándola en shock, mientras iba apartando despacio su mano de su muñeca. El interpretó su aturdimiento por el susto de que Hinata pudo haber muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Hinata alzó la vista hacia ellos. Sus ojos eran tristes. Pero había cierta chispa de madurez en ellos. Naruto sintió como esos ojos perforaban sus entrañas de una manera desconcertante.

-No fue fácil —contó despacio Hinata recordando hace unos instantes—hice el Hakkeshō Kaite no jutsu* cuando sentí la vibración en mis pies. Un mili-segundo después, hubiera muerto sin duda.

Sai y Naruto comprendieron que el resplandor azul que habían visto en la distancia era Hinata protegiéndose.

Naruto se acercó más a Hinata, tragando duro. Su preocupación era evidente. ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba ahí?

-Hinata, no me digas que la abuela-Tsunade te dejó venir después de todo —la miró con cautela esperando una reacción triunfal, pero esta no apareció. Usualmente su amiga se sonrojaba cuando estaba feliz o lograba sus objetivos. Pero no recordaba la última vez que vio ese rubor.

Su rostro se apesadumbró, tornando su mirada oscura y distante. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Sai, siempre observador e inteligente, fácilmente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Viniste por tu cuenta, ¿verdad Hinata? —inquirió este ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí — Afirmó la heredera del Clan Hyuga— Tenía que hacerlo. Shikamaru-kun también iba a venir conmigo, pero al final lo atrapó Yamato-sensei. Shikamaru... sin él no hubiera podido lograrlo.

-Creo que voy a golpear a ese idiota una vez que hayamos regresado -—intervino Naruto enojado— No puedo creer que te dejara a tu suerte, y que estuviera de acuerdo en traerte —añadió molesto.

Hinata lo miró desafiante.

-Ese no es tu problema, Naruto —lo cortó— Estoy aquí, porque quiero estarlo. Y aunque tuve que desobedecer las órdenes de la Hokage, debo seguir mi camino Ninja. Y elegí venir a esta misión. No me proponía pelear e investigar junto a ustedes. Yo misma tenía que actuar por mi cuenta y salvar a las personas que son importantes para mí.

Su mirada era afilada. Parecía que le hablaba otra persona. ¿Desde cuando... desde cuando Hinata era tan adusta? Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. Algo en él se removió. Una parte de su cabeza intentaba unir piezas, esas palabras. ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba casi seguro de que le había dicho algo similar en otra ocasión... pero no lograba pensar bien en esos momentos.

Gracias al Cielo, Sai intervino:

-Mejor alejémonos de aquí y busquemos un lugar donde podamos establecernos un rato para comer algo.

Las palabras de su compañero no podían ser más oportunas, porque Naruto sintió como sus tripas danzaban y se retorcían tortuosamente, además de que no le apetecía para nada discutir con la peliazul. Recordó que había dormido todo un día, y esa mañana sólo había comido un pan con jalea. Moría de hambre. Pero por otro lado sentía desesperación a la idea de detenerse más. Ya habían perdido bastante tiempo y no habían hecho ni averiguado gran cosa en todo ese rato.

Hinata asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente junto con Sai.

Naruto no podía evitar sentir una gran desazón en su interior. Pero decidió olvidarse de ello y concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer.

* * *

-Oye Sai, ¿por qué justo ahora tenemos que detenernos?

El pálido Ninja volteó la vista un momento hacia su amigo, y pensó que este no paraba de ufanarse.

-Deja de hacerte el rudo Naruto, tu estómago no ha dejado de hacer ruidos ensordecedores desde que llegamos.

Hinata rio por lo bajo ante el comentario. Le había parecido chistosa la cara fulminante del rubio que le estaba dedicando a Sai, pero sólo fue un segundo en el que su risa escapó de sus labios, disimuladamente.

-¡No te burles Hinata-ttebayo! —se quejó Naruto observando a la ojiperla azorado.

Hinata se asustó por un segundo al ser descubierta. Pero simplemente sonrió y no dijo nada. Ese pequeño gesto extrañó a Naruto.

Hinata siempre es tímida cuando se dirigen a ella... —pensaba— ¿Ahora se limita a sonreír? Además, su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Toda la situación no dejaba de darle vueltas. Aunque no era ni por asomo lo más importante, Naruto no podía evitar sentirse confundido. Le parecía que habían pasado años desde que había hablado con Hinata Hyuga. Ahora parecía toda una mujer... una demasiado seria. No conocía este lado de ella, y aunque fueran mínimos detalles, él podía darse cuenta de su actitud distante, porque usualmente tartamudeaba y se mantenía al margen de todo; verla así, tan decidida y concentrada en la misión sin afectarle su presencia era algo totalmente nuevo.

Pensó en las cosas que no le había dicho. Las cosas que quería decirle cuando la buscaba en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Pero, ¿qué eran esas cosas? ...¿''Hinata, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos...'' ? ¿En qué momento habían dejado de serlo?

La situación era tan complicada desde la muerte de Neji... el asunto entristecía a Naruto, pero nunca se puso a reflexionar demasiado en cómo se estaría sintiendo Hinata. Decididamente tenía que hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo podía empezar, porque no sabía lo que quería decir en primer lugar... Lo único que sabía era que no quería que se quebrara el vínculo que habían forjado. La guerra la había hecho diferente, y a él también quizá. Pero estaba mal que se ignoraran el uno al otro.

Esperen… ¿Qué ella no lo am..

-Llegamos a una especie de cueva —anunció Sai, observando con precaución el interior, mientras sacaba a Naruto de sus problemáticos pensamientos.

Los tres Ninjas de la Hoja se acercaron con precaución a ese silencioso lugar una vez que Sai lo registró con su técnica de aves de tinta Chōjū Giga

Eran cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana. Sai era el único que había desayunado algo antes de venir. Hinata no sintió hambre por el nerviosismo de escaparse de la aldea, así que ahora se compadecía un poco de Naruto, ya que Sai le había comentado, (para irritación de Naruto) que se había quedado dormido todo el día, y no había comido nada.

Decidieron que era buen momento para descansar un momento antes de continuar. No les serviría de nada pelear sin energía.

Naruto hizo una pequeña fogata entre ellos y sacó un paquete de ramen instantáneo.

-¿Eso es lo único que comes? —cuestionó Sai viendo el paquete en las manos de Naruto, que se disponía a abrirlo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? —se indignó Naruto.

-No es muy saludable que digamos —respondió Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras comían. Cada uno en sus distintos pensamientos.

Hinata comía una bola de arroz onigiri y bebía tranquilamente un jugo de uva a ratos.

En cambio Sai sólo comió un par de trozos de su sándwich de atún. No tenía apetito, y pensaba en cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Naruto ya llevaba dos tazones de ramen y unas cuantas barras de chocolate.

Notó que en ningún momento en el que habían entrado a ese lugar Hinata lo había mirado, ni una sola vez.

Demonios.

¿Qué era este sentimiento?

¿Culpa?

No.

¿O sí?

Sentía los hombros más pesados que nunca, y por primera vez en su vida, el ramen no le resultó tan delicioso como siempre. Todo en ese lugar era deprimente. Hasta Sai, que usualmente lo veía sonreír auténticamente, parecía apagado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? —se levantó Naruto, como preparado a salir en cualquier instante de ahí.

Sai levantó la cabeza y lo miró, pensativo.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decidir —confesó, con expresión sombría.

Hinata también se levantó, algo aturdida.

-¿Qué sucede Sai-kun?

-Estoy seguro que dentro del bosque hay por todas partes cuevas como esta en la que el enemigo puede estar escondido, esperándonos para tendernos una trampa.

-¿Estás tratando de decir —supuso Naruto— que el enemigo sabe de nuestra ubicación en estos momentos?

-Es muy probable.

Hinata tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué no vamos a enfrentarlo? —quiso saber, con determinación.

Naruto la miró de reojo. Le costaba creer que era Hinata la que hablaba. Tanta seriedad, sin sonrojos ni tartamudeos. Simplemente era hasta escalofriante.

Sai permanecía sentado, cavilando profundamente. Tenía que pensar rápidamente en un plan, si actuaban mal todo podría costarles muy caro.

-Tenemos una ventaja —les recordó mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones y se reunía con ellos— La única entrada al bosque está bloqueada. Dudo mucho que el enemigo pueda derribar todas esas ramas, sin mencionar que el lugar está lleno de detonadores.

-Sabemos que no puede escapar —añadió Naruto, meditando— Debemos atacarlo-ttebayo.

-Podría estar en cualquier rincón del bosque, esperando —lo interrumpió Sai con pesar.

-Aguarden —terció Hinata, también analizando el plan— Cuando nos atacó a Ko y a mí, recuerdo que Ko dijo que estábamos en el corazón del bosque... —hizo una pausa, recordando— El enemigo huyó, al Norte, estoy segura que al Norte. Pudo haber hecho un escondrijo en la parte Norte oscura del bosque, ese lado está desierto, así que quizá, se oculta ahí de alguna manera, pensando que nadie lo encontrará.

-Me parece excelente —reconoció Naruto— Además, con tu Byakugan y mi Chakra atraparemos al enemigo fácilmente.

Hinata asintió sin mirarlo directamente. Como esperando órdenes de Sai.

-Vayamos al corazón entonces —concluyó el Ninja pálido.

* * *

-¿Sientes eso?

-...

-Creo que estás muy consumido como para darte cuenta... o para hablar.

Ko seguía amarrado con cuerdas de chakra, completamente inmovilizado. Sentía sus articulaciones adormecidas, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba inconsciente, ya que el maldito de su captor le había absorbido sus fuerzas con ese endemoniado objeto puntiagudo. Estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera recordar cómo se llamaba eso.

-Bueno, como ahora estás casi muerto, yo mismo te haré saber lo que ocurre: Siento presencias; Sí, presencias nada agradables. Pero no te des esperanzas —se mofó— Se encuentran bastante lejos de aquí. Aunque... —hizo una pausa, fingiendo meditación— Se dirigen hacia acá. Es muy evidente. Ninjas estúpidos.

Ko intentaba respirar profundamente, pero su pecho le ardía. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese desgraciado?

-Verás, no te quedan nada de fuerzas para resistirte, he alimentado mis armas con tu chakra, fue muy divertido —explicó burlonamente Hidan ante el moribundo Ninja.

-...

-Si acaso esos refuerzos llegaran a atacarme, también les absorberé el chakra... pero antes —esbozó una sonrisa siniestra— Me divertiré un poco con ellos.

-...A-A q-qué t-te ref-fieres —Exhaló Ko a duras penas, esforzándose por tener al menos un poco de energía para hablar.

Hidan se acercó calculadoramente y miró a su víctima con ojos dementes.

-¿Te he mencionado que logré dominar el genjutsu?

-Q-Qu...

-Mientras estuve oculto en el Bosque, he pasado los últimos años entrenando para vengarme...—hizo una pausa, recordando sus esfuerzos— Una vez que logré escapar de esa tumba de tierra... Puse a cuidar mi cuerpo de una manera especial... —narró de lo más orgulloso— Empecé a alimentarme de los animales del bosque, y a practicar con su sangre para mi beneficio. Me pasé tres asquerosos años en esta miserable guarida, aprendiendo a utilizar técnicas oscuras, tardé demasiado porque claro está, tuve que arreglármelas solo, pero ahora que mi jutsu de maldición Shiji Hyōketsu (controlando la sangre poseída de la muerte) ha sido perfeccionado, ¡soy más inmortal que nunca! Además... -miró desafiante a su víctima- Me es más fácil matar.

* * *

Naruto no podía evitar dejar de observar a Hinata y su actitud; algo en ella no cuadraba, eso ya lo había deducido momentos antes, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso para él.

Notaba como se apresuraba en el camino para no estar al lado de él, y se mantenía reacia a decir más de una palabra cuando intentaba mantener una conversación trivial con ella.

Su desesperación fue tal que a punto estuvo de pisar un detonador, pero por suerte Hinata lo percibió y tan hábil se acercó velozmente y jaló de su brazo hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Naruto –algo tambaleante- logró cruzar la otra parte del piso segura; Hinata al soltarlo rozó su mano y Naruto, muerto de vergüenza, interpretó el rubor que amenazaba con crecer de sus mejillas por la embarazosa situación en la que segundos hubiera causado un verdadero desastre, pero algo en su pecho se removió al sentir el contacto de la chica, y eso le hizo recordar que no la había tocado desde la guerra, cuando ella lo golpeó suavemente en la mejilla, infundiéndole coraje y valentía para hacerle frente al enemigo, y cuando tomó su mano para darle del poder del kyubi. Sintió que de eso habían pasado mil años.

-Gracias —dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz, aun sonrojado— Me has salvado la vida.

En el rostro de Hinata le pareció ver que vacilaba en su respuesta, pero en el último momento meneó la cabeza rápidamente y repuso:

—No es nada— y se fue alejando lentamente para alcanzar a Sai, que se había detenido sólo un instante para comprobar si Naruto estaba bien, pero había retomado la marcha.

Naruto sintió el impulso de tomarla del brazo y obligarla a que escuchara lo que tenía para decir, pero no lo hizo porque las palabras no se organizaban en su mente; sentía un vacío muy grande al no poder acercarse a ella como antes, pero sabía que no podía forzar la situación. Tenía que calmarse y ser paciente con ella para poder hablar como es debido. Pero su carácter impetuoso le dificultaba las cosas.

Siguieron avanzando los tres en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a todas partes, pero Naruto seguía algo distraído. No le ayudaba tener a Hinata frente a él. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa, pero se encontraba alerta. Sumamente decidida a pelear en cualquier momento si se presentaba la ocasión.

Naruto no podía dejar de contemplarla. Su figura esbelta y erguida, su hermoso cabello azulado, meciéndose a cada paso que daba. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, parecía brillar con los débiles rayos de sol. Nunca la había mirado tan detenidamente. No es que hubiera pensado que era una chica inatractiva en el pasado, pero nunca se había percatado del todo de su innegable belleza, si mencionar lo bella que era por dentro. Hinata simplemente era una joven encantadora, y se deprimió aún más al recordar por milésima vez que la había lastimado. ¿Cómo podía haberla ignorado tanto tiempo? No quería para nada herirla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho desde hace tiempo y él apenas abría los ojos ante ese hecho.

No quería dejar las cosas así, si tan sólo ella no creyera que le era indiferente… Era su amiga, y para él era muy valiosa. No quería perderla por sus errores del pasado.

Pero ya no era momento de seguirse lamentando. Tenían una importante misión que atender, y era necesario que estuviera bien dispuesto. Sus amigos lo necesitaban.

—Hinata. ¿Sabes si falta todavía mucho para llegar al corazón? —quiso saber Sai, mientras volteaba a ver un momento a la chica.

—Sí. —Respondió Hinata mientras escudriñaba la profundidad del bosque con su Byakugan— La zona desierta aún se encuentra bastante apartada de aquí —señaló.

Sai puso una mirada pensativa y se limitó a observar el bosque, un poco indeciso.

—Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la tarde en colocar las bombas —sugirió Sai con parsimonia— Mientras más rápido nos deshagamos de estas cosas mejor.

Naruto y Hinata asintieron, y comenzaron a sacar las esferas metálicas de la bolsa con sumo cuidado, mientras Naruto le explicaba a Hinata cómo colocarlas.

Naruto puso como excusa la pulsera que mostraba la ubicación de bombas escondidas para que Hinata permaneciera cerca de él, aunque sabía que podía ser algo estúpido, ya que la chica podía ver perfectamente a través de las cosas gracias a su Byakugan, pero para su sorpresa ella no replicó nada al respecto.

Sai los miraba de reojo y sonrió ligeramente. Casi podía asegurar lo incómodos que estaban esos dos juntos… Era tan obvio. Pero él por otro lado también había notado un poco la conducta de la chica hacia el rubio, y eso que él no era muy bueno con lo que eran los sentimientos…

Lo mejor era darles su espacio para que arreglaran sus problemas fueran cuales fueran.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle más detalles a Hinata sobre la misión que Tsunade le encargó el día anterior en la víspera del Año Nuevo, cuando Naruto sintió una presencia maligna gracias a la sensibilidad de su chakra y alcanzó a proferir:

— ¡APÁRTENSE!

Una lluvia de kunais hechos de un chakra oscuro salió dispara hacia ellos.

Los tres shinobis la esquivaron justo a tiempo, saltando junto a los árboles para cubrirse. Naruto en medio del ataque volvió la vista hacia Hinata con el objetivo de localizarla y protegerla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar la manera en que esquivaba los ataques; con una maestría increíblemente rápida: No sólo los repelía, ¡también los desviaba de vuelta al enemigo!

Sai a la vez atacaba con sus animales de tinta, pero parecía que su enemigo era invisible, porque los kunai salían despedidos de la nada.

Hinata concentró su chakra en su brazo a la vez que hacía el puño suave y mandaba lejos un montón de kunais que estaban a punto de herir a Naruto.

Este se hallaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse y detectar el chakra del enemigo, pero no podía percibirlo completamente, no era un chakra común y corriente… no parecía humano.

Abrió los ojos de par en par dejando a la vista su modo sabio, a la vez que exclamaba horrorizado:

—Hinata ¡debajo de ti!

En un segundo surgió de la tierra una figura oscura con raíces aldededor del cuerpo, justo en frente de donde se hallaba Hinata.

—¡Hinata! —vociferó Naruto a la vez que se apresuraba en llegar hasta ella y golpear aquella…. Cosa. La ansiedad en sus ojos era evidente, jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le sucedía a ella.

—¡Ah! —respingó Hinata ante la aparición repentina del enemigo, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, pero sin caer.

—¡NARUTO! —Gritó Sai agrandando los ojos por la desesperación, mientras esquivaba los detonadores y se apresuraba en llegar hasta sus amigos y auxiliares.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera rozar al enemigo, todo se oscureció.

Un estridente estallido reverberó en el bosque, aturdiéndolo. La cosa que había surgido de la tierra había activado la bomba… Eso debería animarlo, pero Hinata se encontraba….

-¡Chōjū Giga: Hishō!

Varias aves de tinta surgieron del pergamino de Sai y se adelantaron a él para atacar al enemigo, que al parecer yacía herido boca abajo en la tierra con graves quemaduras.

Naruto dispersó la nube de humo para buscar a Hinata, temiendo lo peor con el corazón congelado.

Se encontraba unos metros más allá del enemigo, y también estaba boca abajo, al parecer no tenía heridas graves. Se había salvado justo a tiempo, tal como lo hizo al entrar en el bosque.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Naruto mientras se acercaba hasta la ojiperla que yacía temblorosa en el piso. —Dime, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Naruto sumamente preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Naruto-kun —murmuró ella despacio, un poco desorientada y aturdida por el inesperado y brusco movimiento que le había forzado a su cuerpo a hacer. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que huir de morir carbonizada? Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer.

Tomó la mano de Naruto y se puso de pie, un tanto incómoda por su cercanía.

Miraron alrededor y vieron que Sai inspeccionaba el cuerpo quemado.

—Creo que es el Akatsuki Zetsu —Declaró mientras inspeccionaba de cerca una de aquellas extrañas plantas que se adherían a su cuerpo.

—Creí que nos habíamos encargado de ese fenómeno hace tiempo —bufó Naruto mientras él y Hinata se acercaban a su pálido amigo— Bueno, esto fue bastante fácil….

—No —advirtió Hinata a su lado— Él no es el que se ha llevado a Ko, puedo sentirlo— murmuró mientras miraba de cerca y activaba su Byakugan.— Este chakra es bastante débil comparado con lo que nos atacó a Ko y a mí. —Explicó con seguridad.

Naruto parpadeó rápidamente.

-Entonces nuestros problemas no acaban aquí—casi susurró, decepcionado.

Recordaba estar bastante emocionado con la misión y el hecho de que lo hubieran elegido a él para una tan peligrosa e importante como aquélla, lo había animado bastante, pero ahora…

Quería concluir la importante tarea de una buena vez, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con Hinata sin revolver nada entre ellos, más abatido se sentía.

Lo atormentaba el saber que por su culpa la chica sufría. Tenía que enmendarse y aclarar las cosas con ella. Porque ella le importaba… sólo que no entendía en que medida.

-Si el enemigo apareció frente a nosotros quiere decir que vamos en la dirección correcta —Interrumpió Sai nuevamente sus pensamientos— No quería dejarnos pasar; Aunque también podría ser una trampa. Era un oponente débil… Yo no mandaría a un sujeto como aquél para atacar.

—A menos que haya sido una distracción —añadió Hinata pensativa. En cambio Naruto parecía más distraído que antes.

—Pues. ¿Seguimos adelante? —preguntó inseguro.

Sai asintió no tan convencido.

Los tres Ninja de la Hoja continuaron su camino más alertas que antes, esparciendo bombas por doquier y teniendo cuidado de no ser sorprendidos nuevamente sobre sus pies.

Hinata encabezaba la marcha con su Byakugan. Algo le inquietaba de sobre manera y los pelitos de la piel se le erizaron. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien, el ambiente, se sentía extraño. Se abrazó a sí misma como si se protegiera.

—¿Tienes frío Hinata? —le preguntó Naruto desde atrás, que no sólo miraba hacia el frente, la veía sobre todo a ella, asegurándose que estaba bien.

-Yo… —empezó a decir sin mirarlo, pero se calló de repente y reprimió un grito a la vez que se detenía.

Naruto y Sai se pusieron rápidamente a cada lado de ella, petrificados por lo que veían sus ojos.

¿Ése es..? —titubeó Naruto con estupor.

—Ko —musitó Hinata con voz afectada y horrorizada, incapaz de creer a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Larguísimo tiempo sin actualizar lo sé l3 pero no me odien mis amores, no sabía como continuar y siento que me perdí. Y estoy tratando de ller más para escribir más y mejorar más! Perdonen de verdad la demora, se que es algo terrible, se lo que se siente, perdónenme l3 Pero por fin aquí está, y no; no está descontinuado ni cancelado, haré lo que pueda por actualizar más rápido, aprovecharé estas vacaciones de semana santa para robarle un poco de tiempo al tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leerme, como siempre ustedes son los mejores.**

 **Y la pregunta del día sobre el capítulo será la más esperada: ¿Qué creen que estaban viendo nuestros héroes? ¿Qué pasaba con Ko? el más acertado le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo, una dedicatoria es inmortal recuérdenlo. 3**

 **¡Nos leemos después!**


End file.
